When Two Worlds Collide
by weasleygal01
Summary: Harry never imagined that his family would expand but he was proved wrong as he discovers he has twin sister, who's got her eye fixed on his best mate's girlfriend and who's life is in danger because of the Death Eaters that roam free waiting for revenge.
1. Chapter 1: The Danger of Being a Potter

The music was loud, almost deafening, filling the room with words that no one seemed to be paying attention to. I felt trapped; seriously uncomfortable as I was forced to scoot even further into the booth when screaming, over-excited girls made to grab me by the collar of my shirt. To my left Josh chuckled, not bothering to hide his amused smirk as he watched me get smothered by crazy fans. On his other side Craig was grinning but he at least looked apologetic about the whole situation. But it was his sister Natalie, however, who took hold of my arm and managed to calm my nerves as camera phones flashed away leaving me temporarily blind. After a while I realized I was scowling and she squeezed me and widened her eyes. Sighing, I forced a fake smile on my face and turned once again to the throng of people that crowded our booth.

"You should've known it wasn't going to be easy," stated Josh, completely comfortable with the swooning girls throwing themselves at him. I shot him a dark look that he probably ignored.

"Yes well, this is madness," I hissed, still managing to look happy. Truth was, I felt completely stalked. Being a rockstar came with a price, a dangerous one at that. Paparazzi basically lived on your doorstep, fans followed you on the streets, and blogs were made in your honor where everything about your life was twistedly written for the world to read. I mean really, how fucked up is that?

"Excuse me," shouted an irritated voice from within the crowd, and when nobody seemed to pay any mind to her she screamed some more, "I said, MOVE!" I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to see my best friend emerging from between giggling girls. She glared at all of them as she finally reached us and sat down next to me, pushing into my hands the drink she had gone to get me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? For hell to freeze over?" Now it was the people's turn to scowl and glare but Stephanie couldn't care less about the stares directed at her. Personally, I thought she had been a little rude but was glad that her words had the desired effect. Within a couple of seconds the booth was once again clear.

"I thought that would never happen," I sighed, slumping into my seat. Steph turned to look at me pointedly.

"It's your fault, you know," she said matter-of-factly, "You just had to go and announce to the world that you are gay and now girls are raining on you, even ones that are straight."

"But I just don't get it," I retorted, not meeting her eye, "Why all this attention? I'm just like any other person." And I was right. You don't see Ellen DeGeneres being stalked all day; so why me?

"You're cute," commented Natalie, responding to my thoughts, "You're shy, so that makes you mysterious. You have wavy, black hair that I'd kill for and the most unusual gray eyes. Not to mention that you're our guitarist and composer. Really, what else could a girl want?" Her tirade caught me by surprise. I stared at my friends while they all looked at me expectantly, waiting to hear what kind of excuse I'd have now. Josh was tall, sandy haired with hazel eyes that lit up when he smiled. Craig and Natalie, being twins, were both blond and blue-eyed, the life-size barbie models of the world. Stephanie was... her dark eyes hid mischief but displayed laughter. Her light brown hair was almost blond, depending on the light, and she was always laughing when she wasn't pissed. So again, out of all of them why the hell would anyone like me?

"I'd never looked at it that way before," I answered truthfully, "I guess I always thought you guys were better than me." Steph snorted and rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her drink. Natalie sighed and took my hand, lacing our fingers together. I glanced at her and saw her smiling at me, the kind that would make any guy's stomach fill with butterflies.

"So," started Josh, looking gleeful, "Yesterday's meeting was a complete success. In just a few days we'll have our tour schedule!" He raised his glass in a toast.

"To One Night Only!" he said and we followed him, clinking our glasses together. I drank from my glass for the first time and wasn't surprised that Steph had managed to spike my coke with vodka; figures. I was only vaguely aware that a conversation had started up, but I didn't really feel like talking so I leaned against my seat to give Steph better access to Josh and his 'orgasmic smile' like she liked to call it. I never thought I would get this far in life. Being abandoned as a baby and then growing up in the streets with no education whatsoever didn't shape me up as a successful person. But here I am. Sitting in a bar in the 'rich' part of London with my friends, the band that had took me in during middle school. Of course, all this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Stephanie. She's been my best friend since I was 11 years old. She found me sitting in a corner, brooding, while on her way to school and had simply forced me up and began babbling nonsense to me all the way to the gates of the academy. From that moment on I began to smile again, feel some semblance of happiness since... No, I swore to myself that I'd never think about her again. That chapter of my life was over and buried deep inside me. But I wasn't even kidding myself. I always thought of her; of her wild, bushy hair, her warm, chocolate eyes and toothy grin. The memories came back to haunt me every day and I found myself wondering about her life right now. Is she happy? Is she in love? Where is she?

"Caiden!" Craig yelled, snapping me away from my thoughts. Everyone was looking at me like I'd grown two heads. I got slightly irritated under much scrutiny.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound aggravated. Craig raised an eyebrow at my tone so I wasn't doing a very good job at masking my emotions.

"We called you like ten times," Josh answered warily, "We didn't mean to interrupt you." I sighed and Craig grinned, getting ready to jump up and down my throat.

"Have you got a secret crush? Huh, Caiden? Come on, what are you hiding?" I turned to glare at him, my nostrils probably flared.

"None of your business," I argued, fisting my hands. I knew I was being overly dramatic but I couldn't help it. His joking tone really got to me. I could see him starting more questions when his sister cut him off.

"Stop it Craig," snapped Natalie, looking at her brother, "You know it bothers her." Craig smiled and shrug his shoulders.

"I'm only kidding," he said, as an apology and turned to continue talking with Josh, who looked unsettled by the situation. I turned my head only to meet Steph's disapproving stare and I immediately knew she knew what I was thinking about. I shook my head and glared at the table. Steph knew everything about me, about my past and she clearly didn't like it. I had no idea if she told Josh, Craig or Natalie and the thought made me sick. Unexpectedly, I pushed Stephanie out of the booth and, completely ignoring the blank stares everyone threw at me, found my way outside. The night air was cool against my skin. I hadn't noticed I had started sweating but it shouldn't be surprising seeing as the atmosphere in the bar was dark, loud and thick. I found myself speed-walking, hands shoved inside my pockets with my hoodie over my head. Now that I was outside I could think a little clearer as I breathed in fresh air. The point was simple; since she left, without so much as a goodbye, I stopped feeling... complete. It was a stupid thought but somehow it didn't make a difference. That was the fact, and I figure that the reason why I always get so wound up when people tease me or ask me if I like someone is that I do. I do like someone, the person that I'd had a crush on since I was 8 years old and that I hadn't seen in over 7 years.

Sighing in frustration I turned a corner, noticing for the first time that the streets seemed empty. I'd walked a good distance from the bar and found that I'd turned onto a street I had never seen before.

"Great," I muttered, " now I'm lost." But I didn't pay much attention to my whereabouts. I was more focused in driving her memory to the deepest part of my brain and as always I failed.

"I want to forget you," I said out loud, leaning against the wall of an abandoned alley, "It's been a long time." That didn't matter, though, and almost instantly I was back to that day, 10 years ago...

_I was kicking an empty soda can as I walked, not having anything else to do. I would've had some fun in the park but I hated drawing stares from the people that looked at me like I was a bug. I sighed and looked down at myself glaring at the battered clothes I had on. Being homeless was more difficult than taking a math final test, and once again I found myself hating my parents. I'd never met them, didn't know anything about them except for the fact that they left me when I was barely old enough to make a coherent thought. Being raised by other homeless people who never shared a sincere smile with you was horrible and I had finally left, assuming some control over my pathetic life. I sighed, reaching the park and stared with envy at all the happy kids running around without a care in the world. I sat down on the corner of the sidewalk, half hidden by a big bush used for decoration and watched the life I should've had._

_"Just leave me alone Jeff," someone pleaded desperately. I glanced towards the voice and saw a girl, with tears in her eyes as some goons loomed over her like vultures. Beside them, some girls laughed as viciously as a 7 year old can sound. The boy, Jeff as I assumed, had his back to me but I could see his shoulders shaking as he too laughed._

_"What's this?" he asked, taunting, "Another book?" He yanked the book from the girl's hand and ruffled the pages before he threw it to the floor and stepped on it._

_"No!" cried the girl, her brown eyes sparkling with tears and sadness. She still hadn't moved from the swing where she sat and there was no indication whatsoever that she would. She probably would just sit there and take all the bullying. The thought alone angered me and I suddenly stood up, grabbed the nearest broken branch and approached them._

_"Shut up bookworm!" Jeff yelled, stepping dangerously close to her. The girl shut her eyes and as Jeff started to laugh once again, I poked on the back, so hard that the branch broke. He cried out but before he could turn around to face me I kicked him behind the knees and as he fell to the ground grabbed his hair and yanked his head back._

_"Something funny?" I nearly growled at him, pulling his hair. The boy was so shocked that he didn't answer, merely shook his head as best as he could with my hold on him. The girl on the swing made eye contact with me and all my anger melted, giving way to a smile. Jeff, however, began to writhe under my hold and I pushed him aside watching as he scrambled to his feet._

_"Who are you?" he demanded, rubbing his head. I scowled at him and shrugged._

_"No one you know," I answered, "and no one you really wnat to mess with." I knew I was bluffing, because I was simply a girl and without the element of surprise he was probably stronger than me. But right now, my sole objective was to drive him away. At that moment, Jeff's irresponsable, stupid-ass parents decided to show up and call him over. He looked at me, his eyes glaring before he turned his attention to the girl._

_"I'll see you at school," he drawled, then turned around and left without so much as a backwards glance. I sneered at the remaining audience and they went away quickly enough._

_"Thank you," the girl said, and I turned my attention to her. She looked small and fragile, sitting in the swing without meeting my eyes. I bent down and picked up the trampled book before handing it to her._

_"No problem," I said grinning at her, "I'm not a big fan of mindless, bullying idiots." At my comment she met my eyes and smiled. For some reason I felt proud. I leaned against the pole of the swing staring at her._

_"You shouldn't let him get to you," I told her, "Or let him call you names. You look like someone who would fight back." When she didn't answer, I felt foolish. I'm not in any position to give anyone any advice. She didn't leave the swing and I thought that I should at least make the best of the situation. Extending my hand towards her, I introduced myself, "My name's Caiden." The girl looked at me once again. She wiped her eyes and with the best, serious expression she could muster up took my hand with hers._

_"I'm Hermione Granger."_

"Hermione..." I whispered to myself, coming out of my reverie. Those next 3 years were the best of my life; everyday I would meet her at the corner of the street of where she lived and walked with her to school. She would talk endlessly about all the books she'd read and wanted to read and I listened to her, getting more and more immersed in her every day. Every afternoon I met her at the entrance of her school and walked her back. On the weekends we would run around, or go to the beach or even the park. I really didn't care what I thought as long as she was there. Very soon she became the center of my world, my only friend and for a time I thought that was enough. But only a few days before she turned 12 she disappeared. I waited and waited. I thought I had done something wrong and she was ignoring me so I gave her time but when it got to the point where it was just ridiculous I broke into her house, climbing the tree and entering through her bedroom window, but she wasn't there. I couldn't begin to fathom what was so important that she packed up and left without so much as a goodbye to me. I mean really, it isn't that difficult. Sure, I would've probably thrown a fit and would've tried to coax her out of it even if it wasn't her decision. But at least that way I would've known what to expect, though the pain would've been the same. Afterwards, I got seriously depressed. I would barely eat and just sit and brood in whatever corner was close to me. That was when Stephanie found me, babbling away about her life and I found some semblance of normalcy again. But I was never the same...

"Caiden! Damn it, Caiden where are you?" I heard her shout before she came to view. She passed me by, looking in every direction but somehow failed to see me.

"I'm here, stop shouting," I told her, and she whirled around to face me, her expression frantic as she approached me. Then, she smacked me.

"Have you any idea how worried we've been? Natalie was beside herself when you neglected to answer your damn phone!" she yelled at me and I refused to meet her eyes. Steph really was an expert on getting pissed.

"I'm sorry," I offered, shrugging my shoulders, "It won't happen again." After a few seconds I heard her sigh and I glanced at her only to find her staring at me apologetically.

"This really has gone to far Caiden," she told me and I took a deep breath, "She's not in your life anymore because she chose to and now that you've managed to get it under control again are you simply going to let it go to the dogs because of a memory?" I don't know if she wanted me to answer but I stayed silent.

"It's not healthy for you," she continued, "living in the past." Something inside me snapped and I stared at her incredulously.  
"Living in the past? You try dealing with this and you'll find it's not as easy as everyone thinks! Sure it's my past, sure I was still a kid but that doesn't make it any less real. I remember her! Everything about her! Do you think that's what I want? She's a memory but I still love her!" I finished breathless, tears stinging my eyes. I hung my head and leaned against the wall again. Steph took a step closer to me and made to touch my shoulder when a deafening CRACK! jolted us. Breathing heavily I watched as a cloaked figure with long, blond, almost white, hair came towards us with some kind of wooden stick clutched in its hand. He stopped halfway down the alley and stared at us. At first his expression was neutral but then a smirk played across its lips making my blood turn to ice. Beside me, Stephanie clutched my arm like a lifeline, clearly starting to get afraid. I was just about to talk, to excuse ourselves so we could get out of there when the stranger beat me to it.

"Ahh, we finally meet Potter. It's been such a travesty to hunt you down but I've finally fulfilled my task." His voice was cold and harsh almost making my heart stop beating. He glanced at Steph and shook his head sadly, "Pity, I hate it when there's collateral damage." I registered his words late, and he already had his hand raised, the one with the wooden stick and pointed at Stephanie.  
"Avad-" He started but I cut him off. Raising my own hand in front of me, I mustered up all the strength I had.

"STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, feeling a surge of power crash over me like a wave. A red beam of light shot from my fingertips and hit the man, sending him flying backwards until he hit the wall and fell, limp, to the floor.

"Run!" I told Steph, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the mouth of the alley. We ran and ran, crossing streets, turning corners until we finally came upon a pharmacy about a block away from my flat. I had to stop for air and I took a moment to glance at Stephanie, who looked deathly pale in the moonlight.

"Are you alright?" I asked stupidly, gasping as I was still breathless and a little dizzy from the events that had transcurred recently. She managed to shake her head light, probably not trusting her voice when another CRACK scared the shit of me. This time, when I began to run I bumped straight into the chest of the man, and was preparing to throw him off us again when I looked up and saw this wasn't the same man of before. HIs eyes looked warm, adn when he smiled in triumph it didn't paralize me.

"Tonks!" he called happily, "I've found her." Unexpectedly, he took me in his arms and hugged me. Steph sucked in a breath, probably in surprise. When I backed away, I noticed a pink-haired woman standing behind him, also smiling. I began to feel weirded out.

"Uhh, excuse me," began Stephanie, finding her voice again, "but who are you? And who the hell was that man back there who looked like death?" The man chuckled.

"For starters, my name is Remus Lupin, member of the Order of the Phoenix and this is my wife Tonks," he gestured to the bizarre woman with the weird hair who kept staring at me.

"Order of the what? What the bloody hell is that?" she demanded, no longer feeling scared like before. Glancing at her, I noticed her defiant eyes boring into Lupin with clear intensity.

"All will be explained shortly, Stephanie Tasch," answered Tonks with a nod of her head. Steph and I were taken aback at the sudden knowledge that these people had.

"How soon is that?" she continued and I had to roll my eyes at her. She could be annoying if she wanted to. Lupin grabbed my arm and began walking, with me following silently behind. Tonks was bombarded by Steph's endless questions but I never heard a single answer. We continued to walk until we crossed a street and came upon a red public phone booth. I raised one eyebrow in question but all Lupin did was usher me inside with him behind.

"Tonks, take her home," Lupin said, gesturing to Stephanie and then closed the door behind him. I didn't have time to say goodbye because as quick as lighting Tonks grabbed Stephanie by the arm and while she was still talking, turned on the spot and vanished with another CRACK!

"What the hell is that?" I inquired, astonished. Lupin glanced at me briefly, "She Apparated." I still didn't understand the concept but he didn't offer any other explanation. He punched in a number and spoke very clearly into the phone.

"Remus Lupin, 2nd floor, Auror Department and visitor Caiden Potter." Almost instantly a card appeared in a slit by the corner of the phone and Lupin pinned it to my shirt. It read: Caiden Potter, visitor, in big bold black letter.

Then a woman's voice rang throughout the booth, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic." And then we began to descend.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering the Truth

Just when I thought the booth was going to reach the bottom of hell, it stopped. The voice called out once again, this time announcing we were in the Atrium. Lupin exited and he took my arm to guide me through the dark chamber. I barely noticed the booth rising because my attention was focused entirely on the perfectly waxed floor, the many marble fireplaces that lined both walls of the neverending room. It seemed to stretch on forever. I squinted to make out the people in the giant posters hanging from the ceiling, but it was so dark that my effort was futile. All the same really, I wouldn't have recognized anyone.

"Lupin," I said, breaking the silence, "Where exactly are we?" Lupin spared me a glance and I could see the hint of a smile on his lips. Apparently he was amused by this situation, but I sure as hell wasn't. I was almost killed, intercepted, and now dragged underground to only God knows where. This night wasn't making the list of my top favorites.

"We are in the Ministry of Magic," he answered calmly. We seemed to have reached the other end of the room, having passed an enormous fountain that trickled only a little bit of water. I glanced at the big white desk stationed just across the elevators. Well, at least they had an information desk.

Lupin pressed the button and the elevator opened its doors almost immediately. When the doors closed behind us, Lupin called out for the Auror Department; the elevator began to move, but I got the feeling we weren't always moving upward. I didn't question it, and when the doors opened again, Lupin strode out and I followed. There were dozens of desks, or cubicles you could say, all around the room. At the end, a big corridor held the entrances to big offices which I guessed were for the most important people. We reached the end and Lupin opened the door on his right directly across from 'Nymphadora Tonks, Head of the Auror Department.'

"Make yourself at home," Lupin directed, indicating to the cot, "At least for the night. There's nobody working here at this hour and you're probably a bit tired from the night's incursions." I gaped at him.

"So you're just going to leave?" I asked incredulously as he turned his back on me, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I had a million questions running through my mind, some of which didn't even make sense, and I could feel a big migraine working its way to my head.

"Sleep Caiden," he indicated with the smallest of smiles, "Tomorrow is another day." He made to leave, but hesitated before turning around to face me, "I believe I can tell you at least this, for now. There is a world, entirely different from the one you know, and far more dangerous. It houses the most terrible beings and also the best of them for most of the time. The Ministry of Magic is the... government, you could say, for the Wizarding World. Muggles, non-magical people, are completely unaware that we exist, unless of course they have a witch or a wizard in the family." My face was blank as I tried to make sense of all that he was telling me. I was just about to ask what I had to do in all of this when he uttered the words that would change my life forever.

"You're a witch, Caiden," he told me, very seriously, and with a nod of his head, promptly turned around and left me alone in the dark room. My mind was reeling from this newly attained information, but all I achieved from trying to think was to make myself dizzy. I sighed and laid down on the uncomfortable cot, willing myself to go to sleep. The act, of course, was very difficult at the moment. I just wouldn't shut down with all the unanswered questions running through my head. What did he mean, a witch? Why was I wanted killed? Why did red sparks fly from my hand? Where was Stephanie? Was she alright? The migraine that was threatening to explode finally did and all I could do to lesson the pain was to close my eyes and think of nothing. I tried to even out my breaths, to calm myself from all the excitement from tonight. The only certain thing that I could decipher was... I finally found where I belonged. The thought brought me only joy but I squashed that feeling right away. The only happiness I had in my life went hand in hand with depression and I didn't want to repeat that. Instantly, Hermione's 11 year old face popped up in my mind and I groaned. My present life wasn't enough to make me forget her, and just before exhaustion gave way to sleep I remember thinking that probably nothing ever will.

Someone was calling my name, but it was slightly muffled. I couldn't identify the voice and I didn't want to because I would have to wake up and I was extremely tired. I moaned and rolled over; then I was smacked plainly across the head and my eyes opened to find Steph looming over me with an irritated expression.

"You sleep like the dead," she told me, crossing her arms, "I've been trying to wake you, gently, for almost 10 minutes now but I should've known that only violence would wake you up."

"Nice to see you to," I said sarcastically, sitting up in bed. I was about to go on a rant about my latest, and most bizarre dream when I noticed my surroundings. The room was void of anything except the cot where I was sitting on and I sighed, knowing that what had happened yesterday was, in fact, very real. Then, I turned to stare at Stephanie intently, almost accusingly, as I stood up.

"How did you get here?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow to emphasize my question. She opened her mouth but closed it quickly, not finding a good enough explanation. My eyes went from her face to her feet and then back up again, stopping at the crest on the pitch black cloak she had on. It was red and gold, with a lion posing to roar. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. My brows furrowed in confusion; Stephanie was the queen of fashion. She wouldn't wear a cloak over her clothes. Hell, did they even sell them?

"What's that?" I motioned to the lion, and she sighed, meeting my eyes in what I thought to be a collected expression.

"These are my robes," she answered slowly, "and that is the emblem of the House I belong to at school." Okay, now I was seriously lost.

"Oh come on," I scoffed at her, "I know your school and it sure as hell doesn't require any goddamn robe." She stared at me, her features sad, and something clicked inside my head.

"You're- you're- you ar-" I stumbled through the words, not able to voice them out loud.

"I'm a witch, Caiden," she replied, taking my hand, "And so are you. The only difference is that I found out almost 8 years ago, and you are finding out now." My eyes widened.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure the time is important and somehow conflicting right?" Just when Steph was about to answer, the door burst open and in filed Josh, Craig and Natalie, all fashioning robes as well. I expected them to be the same as Steph's but all the crests were different; Josh's was yellow and black with a... beaver? otter? badger? Whatever the hell it was. Craig's was blue and gray with an eagle standing fiercely and Natalie's was green and silver with a snake curling around it. I backed away from it, immediately getting a bad feeling about it.

"What are you all doing here?!" I almost yelled in frustration, surprise after surprise smacking me in the face.

"Chill out mate," said Craig, holding out his hands, "It's all cool. We came to see you of course. Stephanie and Tonks recapped everything that happened to you last night and I got to say, I hoped that it would've gone smoother than it did." I let out a laugh, the first one since this whole ordeal and I felt slightly better.

"At least you're not harmed," offered Natalie taking my arm and forcing Stephanie to drop my hand.

"But wait," I said, shaking my head, "Stephanie said she belonged to one House in her school. Am I to understand you guys go there too?" Josh grinned and clapped me in the back.

"You're very perceptive," he told me, "I always knew you'd adapt quite quickly. To answer your question, yes, we all go to school together."

"What's it called then?" I demanded, feeling odd at being kept in the dark for so long.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," answered Stephanie with a gleam in her eye, "All magical kids get accepted at the age of 11." The knowledge knocked me a step back.

"11? But I'm 18!" I cried, shocked beyond imagining, "Wasn't I good enough for them back then?" Natalie gasped and hugged me. I had to push her away for her to release the death hold.

"Of course not," she told me reassuringly, "It's just that..." She trailed off, not knowing how to continue and looking at everybody's faces, I saw how uncomfortable they were.

"What is it?" I asked, sounding weak, because I had an inkling bad news was on its way. Stephanie sighed and opened the door.

"Why don't we get you something to eat?" she suggested, leading me out into the hallway, "You look a bit peakish." I chuckled uneasily as I walked among throngs working people. Some were typing, others were yelling at each other as paper planes flew above their heads. It looked like a disaster waiting to happen.

"Don't worry," assured Craig, shrugging his shoulders, "It's typical behavior for them. Some of them are a bit anxious to get promoted to Field Auror. They hate planning and coordinating the raids." I stared at Craig, almost glaring at him for talking to me like I actually knew what the fuck he was saying. Catching my expression Josh hurried and continued to explain.

"Aurors are what you would consider the Wizarding police to be, only that it's slightly more dangerous than sitting in a car and eating doughnuts all day." I nodded, understanding little by little. Up until now, I'm a witch like my friends. There's a school of magic were kids are taught since the age of 11 and apparently something happened that I found out about this today. That something cannot be good.

We approached a cart that was in a secluded corner of the floor. Stephanie took out what looked like gold coins and asked the lady behind the cart for a corn beef and bacon sandwich with pumpkin juice. I grimaced at the sound of it, but just then my stomach growled and I wagered I would eat whatever was put in front of me. Steph held out the sandwich and the juice for me to take, and then motioned to the way we came for.

"Eat, and then we'll go see Tonks. Once Lupin arrives from Hogwarts, they'll explain everything to you... from the beginning." I was already cramming the sandwich into my mouth as she said this and I caught the sad looks that masked my friends faces. I swallowed and with a sigh, headed back the way I'd come from.

Afterwards, as I was sitting in Tonks's office staring at her and Lupin, I wished I hadn't eaten the sandwich so fast. I was starting to feel sick and nothing had been said up until now. Steph, Josh, Craig and Natalie were leaning against the wall behind me, waiting for someone to start talking.

"Caiden, I want you to keep in mind that everything that we're about to tell you may shock you. I ask you to keep an open mind and if you feel the need to ask something, please do. It is important that you fully understand your background." Lupin's word did little to calm the brewing storm inside of me but I managed to nod. He took a deep breath and as slowly as he could began to explain.

"The Muggle and the Wizarding World have always existed. This world that you are about to discover is filled with wonders and creatures that you never even dreamed of. Witches and wizards study and train to become professionals as any Muggle would. But like in the Muggle World, not everyone is good and there have been a significant amount of wizards that have gone over to the Dark Side." I swallowed deeply, attuned to Lupin's voice, listening to him like my life depended on it which ironically enough, it did.

"With me so far?" he asked, and I nodded, feeling very small in the seat before him.

"Yes, I think so. Wizards go bad, like criminals. It's part of life right?" Lupin nodded gravely, his lips a thin line.

"Years ago, there was a man that went as bad as one could get. He craved power, loved no one besides himself, and killed anyone who got in his way. His real name was Tom Riddle, but seeing as he hated Muggles and wizards or witches that came from Muggle family, called Muggle-borns, he changed his name to Voldemort."

"What does his name have to do with him hating those people?" I asked, getting confused for a second.

"His father was a Muggle, non-magical, and to him that was completely unacceptable. So he changed his name, and soon nobody would even dare utter his name for fear that he would kill you and your family."

"Voldemort began an army," continued Tonks, giving Lupin a rest, "Wizards and witches called Death Eaters bowed to him and did his bidding as werewolves, vampires, and giants wrecked havoc across all of London." Okay, so werewolves, vampires and giants aren't just stories. I could deal with that.

"So... all those unsolved murders in my, i mean, the Muggle world, they're all his?" I asked, getting a spike of anger deep within my stomach.

"Yes, he killed mercilessly. He was well on his to achieving full power and immortality and not even Dumbledore, the greatest wizard the world has seen, could stop him. The Order of the Phoenix, founded by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters were suffering losses by the day."

"What happened to him?" I questioned, "to Voldemort?"

"There was a prophecy," Lupin said, interrupting Tonks, "There's a lot of them here within the Ministry, but there was one in particular, made about the Dark Lord and a child, one that would be his equal born by the end of July. Now, by that time there were two kids that would be born that month, but Voldemort himself chose the boy and because of that the prophecy began fulfilling itself."

"Who was it?" I asked, and the silence that followed was eerie, "Who was the boy?" Lupin seemed to take a moment to collect himself before gazing right into my eyes.

"He's your twin brother," he answered, and my breath hitched in my throat, "Harry Potter." My mouth dropped open.

"Your mother, a brilliant Muggle-born witch, never knew she was carrying twins until the day you both were born. I still remember that day quite clearly. The damn medi-witch wouldn't answer my call, and your mother's screams echoed across the house. Your father, James, was nowhere to be found and I began to panic. Lily, however, kept a clear head, even through the pain and helped me regain my senses so I could help her deliver. And from that day on my life changed completely. The war was in full bloom, and she knew her son's destiny already. She didn't want you to be a target too Caiden, so she ordered me to keep you a secret and keep you safe until the war was over. And so I did, for a full year. I fed you, and took care of you, like only a godfather can." By then I was clutching the armrests of the chair.

"You're my godfather?" I asked, breathlessly. Lupin nodded gravely.

"Yes, Caiden," he responded, "But I failed miserably at it. When Voldemort killed your mother and father, and then tried to kill Harry as well, I was running away with you, running from my best friends trying to keep my promise to Lily. But I was intercepted by Death Eaters. I managed to Apparate with you successfully to a street in London and I left you, sleeping in a dark corner of an alley until I returned for you. Back home everything was a disaster. By the time I found out what had happened in your house, Godric's Hollow, how Voldemort had vanished the moment he tried to kill your brother because Lily's sacrifice protected him, it was too late. When I went to look for you the next day, you were gone. I don't know how long I looked for you until I gave up." Lupin's voice broke and I had no idea how to react. I stood up and gave him a hug, tears stinging my eyes. Never had I imagined my life to be like he was describing it. All those years I spent hating my parents, hating my life... and I never had a clue.

"My mother sacrificed herself?" I echoed, wanting to keep the information flowing. Tonks nodded once at me.

"It was her love that saved Harry that night, protected him all the years that followed until he went to Hogwarts. Caiden, he was destined to kill Voldemort since before he was born and he needed all the training he could get. The Dark Lord had begun his return and every year he tried to kill Harry and his friends. Every year, Harry defeated him."

"But he never died?" I asked, surprised, "He was mortal right?"

"Voldemort wanted immortality and he achieved it by making Horcruxes. Everytime he killed, a piece of his soul shattered and he hid it away in an object he considered valuable."

"So he never truly died," I said, in an emotionless voice. I'd never met the man, or thing really, seeing as he had no heart or conscience but I already hated him.

"On what should've been his last year at Hogwarts, Harry went AWOL on a mission with his best friends across all of London, tracking down the Horcruxes with the little information that Dumbledore had given them before he died. Only that way could Voldemort be mortal once again."

"He made it right? My brother killed him." It wasn't a question, but Tonks nodded anyway. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I smiled broadly and glanced at Steph who grinned at me in encouragement.

"Lives were lost and the Hogwarts castle was nearly destroyed but we've had time to restore it during this summer," Lupin continued, "And now the term has started, the everyone is repeating the year giving that Hogwarts had poor management during this last year."

"So... does this mean I'm going to Hogwarts?" I asked in a high pitched voice. Steph cleared her throat and came forward, an envelope in her hands. She handed it to me; it had my name and current address written on the front. The back was closed with the Hogwarts seal, which I immediately tore open. Inside were a few, thick parchment papers, all lined with gold. I unfolded the first one and with a speedy heartbeat began to read:

Dear Miss Caiden Potter,

It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While the term has already started, special accomodations have been made for you pending your arrival. Please remember...

The letter went on and on, but my excitement seemed to cloud my vision and all I could read were those first two sentences. I skimmed downward to see the signature: Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Finally, I had found my true home, alongside my friends. I looked up to see them crowded around me, smiles on their faces. Stephanie hugged me fiercely.

"Finally, Caiden," she whispered in my ear, "You finally got your Hogwarts letter." Well, better late than never right?

"Shit!" I exclaimed, eyes widening at the long list of materials that was written on one of the parchments. As I read it, my face twisted into an unreadable expression. I turned to Lupin, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "Where the hell am I going to get a standard size pewter 2 cauldron? Or this things for... potion brewing?" Tonks shook her head in amusement and sat back down on her desk. Lupin nodded to Stephanie and then glanced at me.

"You'll find everything you need," he assured, "If you know where to go." When I was about to ask what he meant, Steph took my arm and led me out of the office with Josh, Craig and Natalie on our heels.

"Where are we going?" I asked, clutching my letter tightly in my free hand. The people working there barely spared us a glance. We quickly got into an elevator and descended into the Atrium.

"We're going to get your things," replied Josh, striding alongside me with a debonair feeling around him, "at Diagon Alley."

"Diagon what?" I asked, half entraced by the sight that greeted me. The Atrium was absolutely astonishing during the daylight hours. Wizards and witches were crowded everywhere, mingling about as they made mindless chatter. I was going to ask how all these people got here because I seriously doubted the phone booth crammed many people in one ride when a few of the fireplaces along the walls blazed green.

"Now that's cool," I commented, watching as a couple of wizards brushed some soot of their clothes and continued about their day.

"That's called Flooing," Craig told me, "You need Floo powder to travel. Just enter the fireplace, call out your destination, drop the powder at your feet and your off. You'll end at the connected fireplace."

"Come on," said Natalie, stopping at an empty fireplace. She took a pot that was just beside it, filled with black powder and offered it to me.

"Well go on," she instructed, "Take some of the powder." My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh we're Flooing?" I asked, rather stupidly. Steph rolled her eyes at me and took some of the powder first. She promptly stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," she called out and was intantly engulfed in green flames. The next moment I looked she was gone.

"It's perfectly safe," assured Natalie, when she noticed my hesitant expression. I swallowed and nodded, filling my hand with the powder and repeating everything Steph had done. The moment that the green flames circled, I felt like screaming but as fast as I had left I arrived, lost my footing and fell hard to the floor.

"You did alright," said Stephanie as she helped me up, "for a beginner. People often end up in unusual places when they first use the Floo system." She was brushing the soot off my shoulders when Josh appeared behind me, then Craig, and then Natalie. When we were all together once again, Josh took the list from my hands and set about to look for my books. My eyes darted across the store where we had Flooed in, glancing at the numerous bookshelves that took up all the space.

"This is Florish and Blotts', the best bookstore you'll ever find," explained Steph as she led me to the front of the store, "Josh is buying your books. He'll met up with us later. Right now, you have to go get your Hogwarts robes."

We exited the store and came upon a long street, surrounded by the most unusual of stores and buildings. I spared a glance to the biggest building in Diagon Alley; it was white, made of marble and it seemed to be leaning slightly on its right side. Natalie caught me staring.

"That's Gringotts, the Wizard bank. You have a vault there." I looked at her, stuttering like a fool.

"A vault? Like an account? I have money there?" Craig snorted and stifled a laugh with quickly died with a look from Stephanie.

"Yes, you have hundreds of galleons there," Steph supplied, not bothering to stop her walk, "You didn't think your parents left you broke did you? Don't worry, we went into the vault and withdrew a significant amount of Galleons to buy your school things and a little extra for the year. Of course, Harry's going to have to make a copy of his key so you can have direct access to it without having to get permission from the Ministry."

"Uhhh..." was all I could muster up at the moment. Natalie squeezed my hand, as a sign that she understood my perplexity. Stephanie stopped when she reached Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She ushered me in without a single word. Nobody entered the store behind me which meant that, for the first time, I was left alone in the Wizarding World. Suddenly, a busy looking witch emerged from nowhere, a measuring tape around her neck. She looked at me pointedly and gestured me forward.

"A little late aren't you dear?" she started, grabbing a notebook from a nearby desk, "No matter. Name, year and house." She stared at me, waiting for an answer. I gulped, feeling nervous.

"Caiden, 7th year, unknown," I replied truthfully and the witch, who I took to be Madam Malkin, laughed at me.

"Don't waste my time dear, answer the question, starting with your full name," she told me seriously, arching one eyebrow. I sighed and hung my head.

"Caiden Potter, 7th year, and really, unknown. It's my first time going to Hogwarts so I don't know which house I'm in." Silence followed my statement as Madam Malkin regarded me for a long time. Just when I was about to tell her to get on with it, she moved grabbing a robe from one of the racks at the back of the store. She ordered me to extend my arms and stand completely straight, forcing me to stare at my reflection. Gray eyes watched as she placed the robes on me and began pinning needles into the sleeves. I noticed the crest on this robe was completely black with the emblems of all the houses.

"This is most unusual, Miss Potter, a 7th year not knowing her own house. Nevertheless, I'm always prepared. I'll be done shortly. I assume you'll need the whole order of a girls uniform, am I right?"

"Yes," I answered, my voice trembling slightly, "I guess so."

"I was told about you," she told me, accidentally poking me with a needle, "It's a pleasure to be able to serve the set." It took me a moment to realize that the 'set' meant Harry and me. I didn't reply to her comment and both of us stayed silent until she finished. The alterations were made quickly and soon enough I was walking up the street with my newly attained uniform. Natalie saw me first and she waved me over.

"We got your books," said Josh, motioning to his package.

"We got your pottion brewing kit and your cauldron," said Craig, waving his bag in my face.

"I bought your trunk," Stephanie told me, and I saw the thing resting on the floor, my name written in gold above the hatch, "I took the liberty of filling it with new clothes for the year. A couple of jeans, a pair of Converse and a few shirts and you're good to go." She sounded disapproving but she was fashiony and I was not. I was comfortable dressing simple.

"All you need now is a wand," Steph told me, motioning to the shop across from where we were standing, "Go on, it's getting late and tomorrow we head for Hogwarts. All of us."  
"A wand?" I asked incredulous; the thought had never even crossed my mind. Craig smirked and crossed his arms.

"What? You didn't think you'd be shooting sparks from your fingertips now did you?" Actually that was exactly what I thought. I had already done it once. Steph knew what I was thinking and clarified the situation for me.

"You only managed the spell against the Death Eater yesterday because I was holding you. My power and your magic combined was enough to Stupefy his ass for a while. But you'll need your own wand for the spells. Wandless magic is only for advanced wizards though we did pretty well." She smiled at me and motioned me to the store and I grudgingly did as she told me. I feared that this experience would be like the previous one but I was proved wrong. Sure, the owner of the wand store wasn't particularly cheerful and I started to get nervous when I waved a dozen of the wands, destroying half the store in the process but I finally found the wand that 'chose me'. I payed and got out as quickly as I could, meeting with the gang outside. I stopped short however when I saw them smiling at me, holding a big cage with a bird in it.

"What the bloody hell is that?" I asked incredulously, coming up to them. I put the wand inside one of the bags and turned to look at them.

"It's your present," said Josh, amused at my surprise, "like a welcome to the Wizarding World."

"It's an owl," Stephanie told me, "You're allowed either a cat, owl or toad. I would never give you a toad and cats have a mind of their own. Besides, this one here is beautiful." And she was right. The owl stared at me silently, his feathers as black as night.

"Thank you," I said, my voice thick with emotion. Natalie informed me he was a boy, a baby owl and that he needed a name.

"Midnight," I told them, grabbing the handle of the cage, "That's his name." The owl hooted, happily thought, in acceptance of the name. Steph sighed and grabbing the bags, began walking.

"Let's go then. Tomorrow's a long day for all of us so we need to rest. The train leaves from King's Cross at 11 am." That night, while I laid in bed at my room in the Leaky Cauldron I couldn't help but think about all that I'd learned today, all that I'd gained. I was hours away from meeting the only family I have left, aside from Lupin, my brother Harry. The thought made me nervous but I managed to drift into a peaceful sleep with a grin on my face.

At ten to eleven, I was racing with my trolley, which held my trunk and my owl, down the many platforms, clutching my ticket for the train. It read platform 9 and 3/4 but I knew that didn't exist so I was eager to see how we would get to the Hogwarts Express. We came upon the platforms 9 and 10 and I stopped to look at what the others would do. Josh glanced around for Muggles and when he was sure no one was looking, winked at me, and ran straight to the column between the two platforms. When I thought he was going to smash into the cement, trolley and all, he disappeared.

"That's wicked," I breathed, in complete awe. Steph smiled at me, his eyes twinkling in prospect to returning to Hogwarts and told me to go next. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. I began to gain momentum and when the brick wall came to meet me it melted away as I ran through it. The whistle of the train startled me as did the magnificence of it. Scarlet and lined with black, the Hogwarts Express waited for us to board. Josh helped me haul my trunk into a compartment as the rest of my friends met with us. Midnight was seated next to me in his cage while Steph took the other available seat. Josh, Craig, and Natalie sat across from us, all of them excited and hyper.

We began easy conversation, and my heart lept the moment the train left the station. There was no going back now. During the ride we were offered candy and drinks and we all bought a stash, greedily eating while the scenery passed us by. At some point in the evening we all left to dress in our robes. My nerves spiked up heavily when the train began to slow down.

"We're here Caiden, come on," said Stephanie, motioning with her head to exit the train. I swallowed and followed them out. Nothing could've prepared me for the sight that waited for me. The enormous castle gleamed in the moonlight, absolutely breathtaking.

"Crap," I murmured, my heart speeding up considerably. Stephanie squeezed my shoulder.

"It's dinnertime in the Great Hall," she told me, "If we hurry up, we might get there in time. Don't worry about your trunk or Midnight, they will be waiting for you in your room after you're Sorted." I might've grinned but I think it would've come out as a grimace. We headed a little ways down a dark path and came upon a lake that surrounded the castle.

"First years always get the priviledge of riding in the boats to the entrance," said Craig, getting in one of the boats that lingered on the edge, "We already had the experience but seeing as its your first time we'll ride with you so you won't be alone." I smiled at him and followed him inside the boat. Stephanie nudged Natalie as she was heading to sit next to me. Steph filled the last space in my boat quickly, leaving Natalie glaring after her. The boat began moving on its own accord toward the castle.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask," I said, wanting to fill the silence of the ride, "You've been with me all this years... how is it that you've managed to study magic while in the Muggle world?"

"We studied everytime you weren't with us," Craig answered, "the teachers sent us the work to do at home. It wasn't easy; we had to keep an eye on you." I frowned at him.  
"What do you mean?" Steph sighed, not wanting to get deep in conversation. But I wanted to know.

"We were all assigned to you as protection detail. Lupin knew you were in danger the moment that Voldemort resurfaced. He was busy dealing with Harry and the Order so he told us to keep tabs on you. That part was easier." She smiled at me; I knew she was refering to the fact that we were friends almost immediately. Before I knew it the boat had reached the other edge and my breath got stuck in my throat as I stood closer to the castle than before. The walk to the entrance of the castle was neverending. Steph kept a firm hold of my hand all the way. When Craig opened the big double doors that led inside I almost fainted.

"We're almost there," she whispered. I was barely aware that the others had caught up to us. Once inside I thought my heart would explode. Tonks appeared then, coming down the marble staircase to our right.  
"Hello there Caiden," she greeted, "You look a bit pale are you alright?" I nodded faintly, sweat beading the back of my neck. She turned to face yet another set of double doors, but this time I could hear the many conversations ensuing inside the room. Tonks strode forward, and Stephanie pushed me in that direction. I closed my eyes briefly before following her. When she opened the doors, hundreds of heads turned in our direction.

"Relax," suggested Steph, whispering behind me but I was beyond that. Tonks smiled brightly at the all the faces and then announced me.

"Good evening, everyone," she started, walking briskly down the path that led to the table where apparently all the teachers sat. The hall was was filled with four tables which I guessed represented the four houses. I glanced behind me and saw that my friends had dispersed, each finding a seat at their table. Steph met my eye and nodded.

"Caiden Potter here, ready to be sorted," Tonks said, for everyone to hear. My heart pounded in my ears but I managed to hear the gasp that came from the table at my right. I dared to look in that direction and met the surprised emerald eyes that stared at me intensely. I broke eye contact and shortly found myself staring at the Headmistress. She was old, that was sure, her hair tightly bound in a bun as she stared at me with pursed lips. When she nodded, a dreadfully looking old man pulled up a stool where he motioned for me to sit. The last I saw was the face of my brother, his untidy hair sticking up, his eyes wide behind his round glasses. A hat was then pulled down my head so it would cover my eyes.

'Potter?' its voice echoed in my mind, 'how can this be? No matter of course, let's see. Nerves overpower you but underneath there's courage, oh yes.' All I could think about was Stephanie and her house, Gryffindor, she'd told me last night. I wanted to be sorted into that house desperately.

'Gryffindor eh? I can see what your heart desires young one, and what you can give to the world. With your strength and power it better be... GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted the last word so everyone could hear and the Gryffindor table burst into applause. I grinned, my nervousness dissipating a little. The hat was removed and I could see all my friends clapping for me. Harry looked in shock and two redheads were glancing back and forth between us. Those must be the Weasleys Stephanie had told me about; Ron, who was Harry's best friend and Ginny, Ron's sister, who was his girfriend. I couldn't keep focusing on them however because Tonks was beside me once again, her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, that's that," she said, "Caiden this is the Head Girl, she's going to show you to your quarters." I mustered up my best smile as I turned to the girl that Tonks was motioning to. Her brown eyes were the first thing I saw. My heart stopped and she gasped as I tensed, a muscle working furiously in my jaw. Tonks deemed it fit to introduce us seeing as neither of us moved.

"Caiden, this is Hermione Granger; she's in Gryffindor as well so she'll be able to guide you these next days." I stopped smiling, a glare working its way to my face. I turned away from her, very rudely, and practically ran from the room, ignoring Harry and Stephanie as they both called for me to come back.


	3. Chapter 3: Accepting My Past

I didn't get very far once I stalked out of the Great Hall; I stopped at the foot of the marble staircase, not knowing where to go. I silently cursed myself, and was about to take my chances going up the stairs when a hand clasped the hood of my robe and yanked me back. I turned to face the wrath of Stephanie Tasch.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed, trying to keep her voice under control but failing miserably. I stared at a point above her shoulder, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm going to bed," I said purposely and hoped that she would stop her incoming rant and show me the way. I was crazy to even think something like that.

"No, you're not," she continued, grabbing my tie in a vicious grip, "You were just sorted; you're going to sit and eat with your fellow Gryffindors. Don't even think to argue with me Caiden! What you just did was highly disrespectful and seriously overdramatic." Stephanie was going to keep talking but I interrupted, the anger simmering in the pit of my stomach.

"Overdramatic?" I drawled sarcastically, "I just found out that the girl I've been obsessed with the last ten years of my life is the damned Head Girl of the school! More to the point you failed to tell me she studied here!"

"So what? This is all suddenly my fault?" Steph stared at me, her gaze hard. I let out a breath and glared.

"Yes," I told her with conviction; then, something clicked in my head and I knew I was right when I said, "You didn't tell me because she's the other best friend. Harry's best friend. She and Ron were the ones who accompanied him to destroy the Horcruxes right?" When Stephanie didn't answer, I took it as a yes.

"This is seriously messed up," I said, backing away from her hold. The movement seemed to jolt her and bring back all the targeted anger towards me.

"It's all in your head Caiden! Hermione hasn't done anything to deserve this treatment. She's risked her life over and over again to save both our worlds and she almost died multiple times. Harry and Ron and all of them are dealing with the deaths of loved ones and you think that your frustration is justified? Yes, she left you; but she had no idea who you were. She didn't know you possessed magic. She received her Hogwarts and had to leave. Muggles aren't permitted to know about magic." Her words rang through my head and I felt my hand trembling slightly. All I offered was a nod, because I couldn't trust my voice.

"Now, you're going to go back there and apologize. Then, you're going to sit with Harry and talk to him. I will see you in the common room," She pushed me towards the Great Hall. I swallowed hard as I walked back down the tables to address the Headmistress. Hermione and Tonks were still standing there, which did nothing to calm me.

"I had a temporary breakdown and I admit it was rude of me to leave like I did. For that, I apologize." McGonagall's eyes met mine and she curtly nodded.

"I expect it has been a long journey for you Miss Potter, not at all easy." Her words rang through the hall as everyone listened intently, " Since mindless rumors will start spreading around because of our newcomer, I am forced to clear some things for everyone's sake. Caiden Potter is, in fact, Harry Potter's twin sister. She was completely unknown to the Dark Lord and she has no connection to him. I would be rather surprised if she managed to learn all that has happened to her brother in his years here at Hogwarts in the little time she's had to adjust. Remember, this is all new to her and I expect you all to be on your best behavior. That said; let us continue with our meal." McGonagall motioned for me to go sit. Tonks offered me a smile and promptly left the hall. I glanced sideways and saw Lupin sitting in the corner of the long table and he winked at me.

"So... are we going to sit?" I snapped my head to look at Hermione. She stood beside me, clearly nervous. I noticed that her eyes didn't sparkle anymore as I remembered. They looked as if they'd witnessed horrible things and I was suddenly disgusted with the world for changing her. I sighed, knowing that she was waiting for an answer and I nodded, going down the couple of stairs that led to the tables.

"Hi," was all I could muster up as I reached Harry and his friends. They all stared at me fixedly without saying a word.

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald, move over," Hermione said, pushing the big redheaded bloke. He scoffed at her but did as she told him anyways. Hermione went to sit next to Harry as I sat directly across from him and between the two redheads. The girl at my side smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back, but I was surprised.

"I'm Ginny," she said, "Ginny Weasley. You already met my brainless brother Ron." I smiled at the reference but changed my expression quickly when Ron looked at me darkly.

"Harry," I said, turning my attention to my brother, "I've heard endless things about you. Who'd have thought I had a brother depicted as the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry's eyes widened but a grin broke on his face.

"I never dreamed that I would have a sister," he admitted, reaching over the table to clasp my hand, "A twin sister at that. But I'm really glad I do." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand before digging in to the pork chops and mashed potatoes that lay in front of me. Harry and Ginny asked me a lot of questions and I answered as best as I could. They wanted to know how I'd grown up, what I did in the Muggle world, where I lived. Ginny was ecstatic when I told her I was in a band and played the guitar while Harry whistled how cool it was. I didn't dare mention Hermione because that would be complicated for both of us to explain and I was tired. Besides, deep down I didn't want anyone to find out about it. I felt as if though that part of my life was only mine -and Hermione's- to share. Ron then asked me what my favorite Quidditch team was and when I told him I didn't know what he was talking about he almost choked on his green beans and began to rant about the game and its rules. By the end of dinner I thought I'd learned a lot about the Wizarding World and was feeling slightly sated, with a dumb smile on my face as the night came to a close. We sat in the Great Hall until it was almost empty. Craig, Josh, Steph and Natalie made their way towards us, a little shy. Formal introductions were made between the groups and I felt that things couldn't get much better. Harry and Josh began a conversation about complex defensive spells, Craig and Ginny began swapping ideas for pranks and Ron smiled brightly to Stephanie which I noticed made her blush. They started talking about Quidditch very animatedly. Harry was captain of the team and tryouts were in a week where Ron was going to try out for the Keeper position again. As we began walking out of the hall, Natalie slipped her arm around my waist, a notion that was not lost on Hermione. I thought I saw her eyes widen a little when she assumed her neutral expression again. Well, two could play that game. If she wanted to ignore me then fine, I wouldn't talk to her.

"Wait, Caiden!," someone shouted from behind us and I was glad to see it was Lupin, running frantically towards us. He was slightly out of breath when he reached us.

"Good evening Professor," greeted Harry while everyone else grinned at him.

"Hello there everyone," he said, while rummaging through a thick pack of papers he was carrying. When he found what he was looking for, he handed two papers to me and one to Harry who looked surprised.

"Caiden, as your godfather I'm now your legally appointed guardian," he told me, but that wasn't exactly news to me, "There you have your Hogsmeade permission slip so you can go out and enjoy the village everytime there's a visit. Harry I took the liberty of signing yours as well seeing as you no longer live with the Dursleys." Harry and I both thanked him enthusiastically and I turned to look at the other paper Lupin had given me; it was a list of classes, the hour and the floor in which the classroom's at. Lupin looked apologetic when he explained the schedule to me.

"Seeing as you have no magical education whatsoever, the staff has deemed it fit that you start out with the first years." I groaned but nevertheless tried to smile, at least for his sake.

"Don't worry though," he continued, "you won't cover everything they do and you'll be able to move up during the year. It'll be like skipping through the years. You'll be taking your O.W.L.s at the end of this year so you must be prepared. I have arranged my classes so that whenever I have an afternoon off I can teach you or help you with your schoolwork. Also, there's Hermione; no one writes a more complete and detailed essay than her."

"Not to mention she can outduel anyone in this bloody school," commented Ron, gazing at Hermione with pride in his eyes.

"I'm sure she's brilliant," I said and then turned to her and smiled. Hermione met my eyes and bit her lip before smiling back. My stomach did a somersault; the moment was shortlived however when Natalie took my chin, turned my face towards hers and kissed me. I heard a few people gasp and others snickered. She pulled away before I did, licking her lips wickedly. I was taken aback and a little bit dazed so I wasn't sure whether the snarl I heard came from Hermione. I couldn't dwell on it for long because Lupin cleared his throat rather nervously.

"I'd best be going then," he said, "It's already late and you all have class tomorrow. Goodnight." We watched his retreating back until he was out of sight. I glanced at Natalie accusingly.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" I asked her, "In front of him? In front of everyone?" Craig snorted and Natalie laughed not sensing how pissed I was.

"It's nothing new to us Caiden," Craig told me and Stephanie looked at him, surprised, before turning her glare on me.

"It's new to me," she admitted, and threw a scathing look to Natalie which went completely ignored. I shook my head.

"It's an on and off thing," Natalie said while I replied with, "It's nothing really." Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

"Apparently she didn't get the memo," she said and with a determined look turned to stomp up the stairs. Ron looked as if he would go after her but after glancing at Stephanie for a second decided he would be safer staying with the group.

"Well, that's interesting," commented Harry, lacking something better to say. We were all standing in the middle of a staircase, like fools. I rolled my eyes and detached myself from Natalie's hold.

"You all better get to your houses," I told Josh, Craig and Natalie, "like Lupin said, it's getting late." They all bid us goodbye; Craig winked at me and Natalie managed to kiss me on the cheek before going back downstairs to the dungeons. I sighed and continued up to the Gryffindor common room, knowing I was going to get my ass chewed by Stephanie. She liked Natalie enough to tolerate her on the job but she didn't like her for me. And she had told me so on various occasions, I just didn't pay attention to her and got involved with Natalie anyway. But that was over almost a year ago and Natalie knew that.

"Soo... I'm surprised," said Ginny, one eyebrow arched in my direction. I grunted and waited for someone to give the password so we could enter. Exhaustion was going to get the better of me.

"That was hot," said Ron, clapping me on the back. I smiled weakly at him not meeting his enthusiasm.

"A Slytherin?" asked Harry, looking at me concerned. The common room was big and warm, armchairs in every corner and a blazing fireplace in the middle of the room. Only a few people were still about and Hermione was nowhere in sight. The portraits were already sleeping.

"I didn't know she was a Slytherin," I told him sincerely, shrugging my shoulders, "But there's nothing going on between us, it's been over for a long time." Ginny scoffed, drawing attention.

"Not for her it isn't," she informed, her hazel eyes and red hair glinting in the fire's light.

"I told you not to start something," Stephanie said, not leaving Ron's side, "I knew she was a Slytherin and believe me you haven't even started to get to know Natalie."

"How bad can she be?" I defended her, "She's always been nice to me." Stephanie rolled her eyes and sat on a loveseat. At that moment, Hermione appeared at the foot of the stairs that led to the girls' dormitory. Ron went to her, draping an arm across her shoulders and kissing her lightly on the head. I blinked, not wanting to believe what I was seeing. I glanced at Stephanie and knew she was taken by surprise as well. I knew my best friend and she had immediately taking a liking to the ginger haired bloke. He was tall, really muscular, with eyes the color of the sky... and freckles splattered across his cheeks and nose. He was the epitome of a greek god for Stephanie, her crush on Josh be damned.

"I didn't know you guys were dating," Stephanie said, her voice taking harsh edge. Ron blushed scarlet under her gaze.

"We're trying it out," he mumbled, keeping his head down. Stephanie arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and left the common room without so much as a glance. Ron sighed and Hermione turned to look at him curiously.

"What's wrong Ron?" she asked, and Ron met Ginny's eyes. A look passed between the siblings that was unreadable. Harry had given up on the whole situation and sat comfortably in an armchair.

"Nothing," replied Ron quickly, looking at her and smiling, "I guess Stephanie was just tired then." Ginny's mouth dropped open, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ron threw her a look and she glared at him.

"I'm going to bed," I announced, having had enough drama for one day. Hermione walked away from Ron and stood at the edge of the stairs, clearly waiting for me. When all I did was stand there, she threw me an exasperated look and I had to smile. I didn't miss Ginny's knowing smirk as I passed her to join Hermione. I briefly wondered if she knew something but I squashed that thought quickly. Of course she didn't. How could she? But the smirk continued to unnerve me; maybe Ginny was more perceptive than I thought. The tension between Hermione and me in the Great Hall was almost palpable; maybe Ginny had caught me staring at Hermione at some point. So? That wasn't enough to draw a conclusion was it?

I continued to walk up the stairs, Hermione leading the way. We reached the top of the tower, having passed all the other dormitories that housed the first years through seventh years.

"This is the Gryffindor guest room," Hermione indicated, opening the door for me, "It was added during the renovation of the castle this summer." The room was beautiful; it had a desk lined up against the wall, a full set of drawers next to the big canopy bed with scarlet covers. The headboard was made of mahogany, like my wand, and the red curtains were pulled back by golden drapes. On the wall above it was a humongous replica of the Gryffindor crest. To the left was a door that led to the bathroom. The floor was made of wood and a rug covered the area in front of the little fireplace the room had. All in all, it was really fascinating.

"It's amazing," I breathed, turning to glance at Hermione. She was still standing by the door, looking at me intently. The hairs in the back of my neck stood up; this was the first time in almost eight years that we're alone again. I swallowed, my heart beating rapidly against my chest as she came further into the room.

"This was designed like the Heads' quarters. My room's exactly like this one," she told me, "except for the bed which is bigger."

"Huh," was all I could say which wasn't very intelligent on my part.

"I'm really glad you're here," she whispered, her eyes sad, "I've missed you." Her acknowledgement of our previous years together wasn't something that should've surprised me but seeing her here, a life already made and a new boyfriend waiting for her everyday angered me.

"Yeah, well somehow I seriously doubt that," I said harshly, glaring at her. Hurt masked her face for a moment but she snapped.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," she told me accusingly as she started to get flushed, "or what I've done all my life. I'm not going to stand here and be insulted!" I chuckled bitterly, even though my mind screamed against it.

"No one's asking you to stay," my tone was dark, and her eyes widened, "In fact, no one's asking anything from you, so why don't you just go back downstairs and leave me alone." The silence rang through my ears; Hermione looked shocked but her anger was still in place. She left without a single word, slamming the door behind her. I fell on the bed, exhausted and let the day's events settle in my head. And then I did something I hadn't done in years... I cried myself to sleep.

I felt like shit when I woke up the next day. I had to force myself up from the bed so I wouldn't be late for class. I was shocked to see that my entire uniform had changed; now my tie was red and gold and my robes had the Gryffindor crest on it. I smiled to myself and grabbed my books and the schedule Lupin had given me; the last thing I needed was to get lost in the castle. Harry was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. He smiled broadly when he saw me.

"Ready?" he asked, falling in step beside me as we walked out of the portrait hole.

"Not really," I admitted sheepishly, "I've never been to school before." I had told him this yesterday but he seemed to have forgotten.

"It'll be a good experience," he said but I doubted that. I would be taking class with midgets! That was enough to embarrass anyone.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked, feeling kind of lonely with just his presence. Last night we had been nine people laughing and sharing stories. I had an inkling that some of those people were going to have major issues with each other.

"They're all waiting for us in the Great Hall. Ron gets highly annoying if he's hungry," he told me just as we turned the corner to descend the marble staircase. Once we came into view, Ginny waved us over and we sat tuning into the conversation that was already going on. Steph surprised me by sitting next to Ron; she smiled at me as I stared at her incredulously.

"So what's your first class?" asked Ginny, pouring me some pumpkin juice. I took out my class schedule and grimaced.

"Transfiguration," I answered, hating how that sounded, "and then Potions." Ron made an invisible cross in front of me.

"Good luck mate," he said, going back to gorging down his eggs. My eye began to twitch nervously.

"Why's that?" I dared to question and Harry answered with a sigh.  
"Because Potions' with Snape, and he's... horrible." I stared at them blankly. Then burst in a nervous fit of laughter.

"Just my luck," I said and turned my attention to the uneaten waffles on my plate. Once, Natalie waved at me from the Slytherin table but I pretended not to notice. I did not need more issues piled up this morning. The most current one was the absence of one Hermione Granger. Not that that bothered me. She was probably out doing some patrolling or something though a little voice in the back of my mind said otherwise. I didn't want to think about last night because it would only get me a headache and I was going to need all of my focus for today. When we all dispersed, or rather, Harry, Ron and Stephanie went to Newt Charms and Ginny went to Herbology, I found myself walking alone to Transfiguration. There were whispers around me and people openly stared at me. I figured this would happen, of course. Gossip was part of any high school life, no matter how magical or non-magical it may be. When reaching the classroom, I entered. Little midgets turned to look at me, all from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Great, not one single Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall was there already at the head of the room and motioned for me to sit beside a Ravenclaw girl at the end of the room. I took the seat hesitantly, not wanting to scare the girl. She offered me a timid smile, one that I reciprocated. And then the lecture began. I took notes, or at least tried to. McGonagall talked very fast and I only registered half of a sentence before she had moved on with the next one. My wand stayed tucked safely in the inner pocket of my robe, so I was a little bit happy that we didn't get to tranfigure anything today. I don't think I could deal with an 11 year old kid mastering a simple spell more easily than me. On my way to the dungeons I passed Craig and Natalie who appeared to have this period of the day free. Craig whistled at me and Natalie was ready to come after me. I hurried down the corridor shouting at them that I'd catch them later. I stumbled through some circular stairs and got lost for a few minutes, entered a broom closet where a mop hit me on the head before I managed to find the Potions classroom.

"You're late, Potter," a heavy voice drawled, drawing snickers from the students, "10 points from Gryffindor." When I managed to catch my breath I glared at the man. His hair was black and greasy; his black eyes appeared to be sunken into the sockets, and his pasty skin was deathly pale. In contrast to that he wore black robes tied up to his neck. Stephanie would have a heart attack if she saw him; the Fashion police needed to get his hands on him.

"I got lost sir," I remarked spitefully, taking my seat beside a Gryffindor. The rest of the class regarded me with heavy stares... and they were Slytherins.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen again," he said, meeting my eyes. He smiled ruthfully and I scowled, turning to take out my books.

I was more than ecstatic when the damn class was over. Next, I headed outside for the greenhouses and passed Hermione on the way. I knew she was looking at me and I dared to sneak a peek. Her eyes were intense, nearly taking my breath away. I shook my head and continued on my way. I seriously needed to get a grip on my emotions. She shouldn't be able to get to me so easily and yet she did. There was something about her that fascinated me back then when we were kids but now it wasn't just something... it was everything. Her hair was tamed and fell down her shoulders in brown, wavy locks. Her eyes were warm most of the time, at least when she wasn't glaring at me and her smile dazzled me to no end. Not to mention that I knew her. Like actually knew her; I knew what her favorite food was, her favorite book, her ticklish spot. I could make her smile and then glare at me in just a second. I could get under her skin very easily. But all that came with the fact that she knew me too. And that scared me.

I was happy when the lunch hour was near and I was practically racing to the Great Hall in anticipation of food and stress release. I entered the castle and turned a corner too fast. I didn't see the other person coming towards me in time which meant that I practically ran him, or her, over and fell to the floor myself. My bag fell open and I scrambled to get my books as I muttered an apology to the person I had trampled. When I turned I didn't expect to see three Slytherin boys waiting for me to stand up with a smirk on their faces.

"How pathetic Potter," hissed the one in the middle, his white, blond hair slicked back against his skull. His eyes seemed to be mocking me and his stance showed me that he thought himself superior. The two goons he had behind him laughed but they didn't seem very bright upstairs.

"I have to get somewhere," I said hastily and made to go around them. The blond dude pushed me back and irritation flared within me.

"Do you know who I am, Potter?" he asked crossing his arms, clearly amused.

"A git?" I offered, a hint of a smile on my lips. The boy growled and came dangerously close to me.

"Careful," he snarled, "Nobody messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it." His arrogance was getting to me. He reminded me of someone vaguely and the more I stared at him, the more I was convinced.

"Really? Well, I met your daddy," I told him laughing, "you know, when he tried to kill me. I stupefied his arse if I remember correctly." Malfoy glared at me before he grinned coolly again.

"You're nothing but a pest Potter. All of your little friends are. You know that Granger girl? She's a filthy Mudblood; I don't recall how many times I wished her dead, like I did with your petty brother, and the Weasleys as well; a pack of traitors to their blood. It's a waste really. Do you want me to tell you how the Mudblood begged for her life in front of me? My aunt should've sliced her throat when she had th-" Malfoy didn't get an opportunity to finish because the moment I reached my limit, I drew back my fist and punched him straight in the face. Then again and again until I was practically on top of him as he yelled. His two other companions moved into action and each grabbed one of my arms, forcing me to stand and stop my assault. Bystanders stared at us in shock and others were amused. Malfoy stood up, blood trickling down his nose and glared at me darkly. Then he squared his shoulders and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over and he punched me in the face. Stars broke about my head, but when he came charging at me with another punch I had the sense to push him back. All I managed to do was trip us again, only that this time he was on top of me.

"Not so feisty now, eh Potter?" he hissed and drew back his fist. I struggled with him but saw the punch coming so I closed my eyes.

"Get off her!" a familiar voice yelled. I heard a shout of protest and opened my eyes to see Hermione holding Malfoy by his hair, her wand threateningly at his neck. He stood up and she pushed him against the wall.

"Miss Granger!" called Snape, slithering into view. I groaned and sat up, my head pounding. Snape closed in on Hermione like a vulture and I felt the urge to punch him too.

"What is the meaning of this?" he questioned, his eyes raking each and every one of us. Malfoy made himself the complete victim and whimpered on the floor.

"Malfoy was punching Caiden," she responded, meeting the teacher's cold gaze, "I stopped him." Malfoy grunted and pointed at me.

"She started it!" he accused and I was ready to launch onto him again when Hermione's hand on my wrist stopped me from doing so, "I was minding my own business when all of a sudden she attacked me." Snape regarded me briefly, "Another 10 points from Gryffindor and detention this Friday night. Meet me in my office," he turned to Malfoy's bodyguards, "Crabbe, Goyle, make yourself useful and take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." With that, he left without another word to either Hermione or me. She still had her hold on my wrist and she loosened her grip a bit. With her other hand, she forced me to look at her.

"You're bleeding," she said aghast at my current state. I sighed in frustration.

"I gathered," was all that I told her, but she ignored my tone. Taking my hand she led me the way Malfoy had gone. I tried not to think about the way her hand felt in mine as we walked. At the way things were going I would never survive the week.

-Steph's POV-

I sat in the Great Hall waiting for Caiden to resurface from her classes. I could just hear her complaining about the teachers, the first years and the many essays she had to write. The thought made me laugh but was replaced quickly when I remembered her telling us that she'd gone out with Natalie. The very thought made my blood boil; Natalie was sneaky, mischievous and cunning. Caiden was often enamored by the first pretty girl that passed in front of her and never listened to reason. God knows that I've tried to get her to forget Hermione but she was just too damn stubborn. Now she was stuck in the same house with her and wouldn't share so much as a glance. I was only vaguely aware that I had started to glare at the table when my favorite red head stumbled in.

"Hey," said Ron, in that deep, husky voice. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement at the prospect of eating once again. He ran his hand through his hair, making his bangs fall into his eyes.

"Hi," I replied, trying not to stare much. He leaned in, his elbows resting on the table.

"Have you seen Harry?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. I thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"No, I haven't," I told him sincerely, "I haven't seen anyone as a matter of fact." It was weird that we were the only ones at the table. Classes should've ended by now but still neither Harry nor Caiden were to be seen.

"Well, I guess we could start without them," he said, grinning widely, and began to pile food on his plate the moment it appeared. I did the same, not taking as much as he had done. We ate in silence and the Hall filled with more and more hungry students. But still no Caiden.

"Something couldn't have happened right?" questioned Ron, having just swallowed a mouthful of chicken, "I mean, it's only two weeks into the term. Usually trouble finds us after Christmas." His eyes seemed to glow as he spoke.

"I honestly don't know, but if it's Caiden, anything can happen," I told him, "Let's just wait a little more and if they still haven't come we'll go hunt them down." Ron chuckled and nodded in approval. My heart began to beat erratically and I found myself talking very casually to him, even though he'd pissed me off a bit last night.

"So, you and Hermione? Who would've thought," the words were difficult for me to say. Ron cleared his throat and nodded.

"It was sudden," he confessed, "I mean, one minute she's standing a few fair feet from me and the next she's kissing me like there's no tomorrow." His statement took me by surprise.

"She kissed you?" I asked, a little peeved. The thought of Hermione kissing Ron made me lose my appetite.

"Yeah, she did. I don't know if to this day she regrets it. It was the war you know? It got to you, the thought that you could die at any second and not speak your mind or something. Things have improved greatly now that Voldy's dead. But she's been acting weird, Hermione I mean. She seems distracted."

"Since when?" I asked, knowing what he would say.

"Since yesterday," he continued, running his hand through his hair once again and sighing, "I know it's too sudden to say that something's off but I know her. She has a look in her eye I hadn't seen in months." The conversation took a dangerous turn and I was thinking of a way to change the subject when Ron spoke up again.

"I seriously don't know what I'm doing," he admitted, grinning somewhat nervously, "I'm probably way in over my head getting in a relationship with her. She's my friend."

"Do you love her?" I asked, dreading to know the answer. Ron frowned, but nodded.

"Of course I love her, she's my friend. I've spent the last eight years with her." I stared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Yes I know that," I said, exasperated, "But I meant like... romantically." He let the question hang in the air for the longest time. Ron shook his head and sighed, his shoulders sagging. He looked very cute, but I willed myself to focus on his answer. Ron leaned in and I did too, our faces about a foot apart. He was breathing heavily and the moment seemed to stretch on forever. Just as he was about to speak, Ginny burst into the Great Hall, running towards us. Ron sank back down in his seat and I turned to face Ginny with a very irritated expression clouding my face. She paid no mind to it however as she was trying to talk between gasps.

"Caiden fought Malfoy," she said breathlessly and my eyes widened, "Hermione caught them punching each other. She's in the hospital wing." Ron stood up immediately, his bag already slung over his shoulder. As I got up, he went around the table and offered to take my books. I consented and he smiled, motioning for me to follow Ginny. I only thought of one thing I walked to the hospital wing with Ron hurrying beside me; I was going to kill Caiden

Potter.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings Revealed

-Ginny's POV-

Upon entering the hospital wing we stumbled into Malfoy and company as they made their way out. Malfoy's left eye was swollen and his nose seemed to have been bleeding. He barely spared us a glance as he passed us, muttering curses and insults under his breath. Ron looked about ready to follow him and finish what Caiden started but Stephanie kept him in check, taking one of his hands with her own. I pretended not to notice Ron's intake breath and just walked towards the bed where Caiden was sitting. Harry was placed at the edge of the bed, looking at his sister with his hands fisted at his side. I knew he was blaming himself for this; noble Harry Potter always takes the blame for whatever happens to his friends or family, no matter how absurd it may be. Stephanie went to Caiden's side, Ron hovering behind her.

"You just had to go and punch him," said Stephanie, a hint of laughter in her tone. Caiden looked at her, or at least she tried to but Hermione kept making her face the other way so she could help control the nosebleed.

"He deserved it," retorted Caiden, gritting her teeth, "He's a bloody git." At that point, Hermione took out her wand and muttered the incantation to straighten Caiden's nose.

"Ow!" Caiden exclaimed, looking slightly put off, "What did you do that for?" Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped away so Madam Pomfrey could administer some foul looking salve to Caiden's bruise.

"Don't swear," Hermione answered, trying to look serious but failing, "and did you really want to walk around with a crooked nose for the rest of your life?" Caiden mumbled something unintelligible.

"What did he say?" asked Harry, speaking for the first time. His face was serious but he looked calm. His hands weren't fisted anymore which I took to be a good sign.

"He insulted-" Caiden caught herself before she could finish the sentence. Everyone was waiting expectantly to continue. Caiden's eyes shot to Hermione before she faced Harry again.

"He talked crap about you, about everyone and when I'd had enough I shut him up," she finally said and Harry's face hardened. I immediately put my hands on his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the stress he was building up.

"Don't worry about it Harry," offered Ron, with a shrug of his shoulders, "Malfoy's always insulting people, that's nothing new. He finally messed with someone he shouldn't have bothered with." Caiden nodded and with a wave of her hand, dismissed the whole ordeal. Madam Pomfrey huffed in disapproval as did Hermione who had crossed her arms and regarded Caiden with an odd expression. Again, I got the feeling that these two knew each other. And I'm not talking about whatever relationship they may have formed in the day Caiden's been here; the way they looked at each other was too intense for me to believe that they've just met. The thought leads me to my brother and his crap decision of dating Hermione. Don't get me wrong, I love her like a sister but she's already part of the family. She and Ron are kidding themselves; as friends they're awkward around one another, they fight constantly... and they're complete opposites. I know that everyone thinks opposites attract but this case was the exception. Hermione and Ron loved each other like best friends did, and they were always looking out for the other but that was the extent of it. It clearly showed in their behavior. Hermione hadn't even glanced at Ron since he came in here and he didn't seem to care much, towering over Stephanie as he stood behind her, his hands in his pockets.

Madam Pomfrey brought me out of my train of thought when she finished treating Caiden. She gave Hermione a bottle of the cream she had applied to Caiden's face and gave her instructions for its use, seeing as Caiden didn't care.

"Just get me out of here," she said, taking Stephanie's arm, "I've had enough of white." The lack of color in the hospital wing was enough to drive anyone insane.

Heads turned as we all walked towards the Great Hall, to try and catch the end of lunch. We made the mistake of walking slowly; Natalie saw us and bounded over, looking too sweet and concerned for my liking.

"Caiden! What happened?" she questioned, briefly touching Caiden's face. When Caiden flinched, Hermione grabbed Natalie's wrist in a heartbeat.

"You're hurting her," said Hermione, her voice eerily calm. Natalie's blue eyes sparkled, making her glare fiercer. Caiden looked panicked and placed her arm over Natalie's shoulder, quickly ending the exchange.

"Let's get something to eat then shall we?" said Stephanie rapidly, pushing Harry into motion. We all continued our way and I was surprised yet again when Natalie had the nerve to sit at our table. Steph raised an eyebrow but turned her attention to Ron, who had already begun eating the leftovers. Hermione looked about ready to hex the hell out of the Slytherin girl and when Ron didn't offer his usual calming words, I stepped in.

"You are aware this is the Gryffindor table right?" Natalie turned her gaze to me; Caiden was shaking her head quite subtlely.

"Are you kicking me out Weasley?" she said spitefully and for the first time she showed her true colors. I got only slightly annoyed but Harry's eyes had widened at the girl's tone and he was debating with himself whether to speak.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you later Natalie," Caiden said, saving me from having to speak and Harry from exploding. Natalie smiled at her and kissed her gently on the corner of her mouth which made me scowl. Caiden blushed but one glance at Hermione and she collected herself, clearing her throat. Stephanie was about to speak when Lupin came in. Upon setting his eyes on Caiden he hurried up his step, looking worried.

"What's happened?" he asked incredulously, taking a seat at the table. Caiden wouldn't look at him so Harry answered.

"It was Malfoy, like always. They got into a fight." Lupin shook his head sadly, putting his hand on Caiden's shoulder. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but had trouble starting. Hermione picked it up immediately and questioned him. Lupin sighed, and leaned in. Everybody did the same, the food forgotten.

"Lucius Malfoy's disappeared again," he said, looking at Stephanie sternly, "We sent a pair of Aurors after him the day he attacked Caiden but nothing was found." Silence met his statement, but Caiden recovered quickly.

"But how did he escape custody again? I thought the Ministry had him locked up," Harry said, his chest heaving. I took his hand, offering support. Azkaban was being remodeled and was stacking up in extra security. While the job was underway, prisoners were transferred to the Ministry's holding cells. It was difficult to break out but not impossible which was clearly the case here. Ron's jaw was working furiously, his eyes darting to everyone's faces.

"What does this mean?" asked Hermione, her voice trembling. She had gone pale with Lupin's words.

"Voldemort's death has not stopped the Death Eaters from rising. They're scattered all over London, waiting for the right moment to strike. Malfoy escaped with the help of his little friends and they are coming." Ron stood up, his hands balled into fists. Everyone looked up at him, fearful.

"Let them come!" he exclaimed, his eyes blazing, "We beat them once, we'll beat them again. Maybe this time they'll die for good." He was beyond himself and Harry looked on the verge of a breakdown. Stephanie convinced Ron to sit back down and, taking his face in her hands, forced him to look at her as she spoke rapidly to get him under control. Caiden sunk further into her seat; without preamble, she reached for Hermione's hand and interlocked their fingers. Hermione scooted even closer to Caiden if that was possible.

"What's the plan?" Harry asked, his voice hard, "What are they going to do?"

"There is great power in sacrifice Harry, your mother proved that. But a love sacrifice is not the only kind that exists. An innocent soul is hard to come by, but when killed can release a dangerous power."

"So Malfoy's after an innocent soul?" I inquired, trying to get the pieces to fit. Lupin nodded, looking at Caiden.

"He's already made one attempt and failed. Malfoy already knows you're here Caiden and he will stop at nothing to get to you. He wants to become the next Dark Lord."

"I'm the innocent soul?!" she asked, taken aback, "But that can't be, I'm not innocent." Stephanie snorted and rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

"It's not always about the acts Caiden," said Lupin, "no one is ever perfect. But your heart is pure. It has seen abandonment and sadness, but still, you're good. You have good feelings and you love, and that is the greatest tool of all."

"Why can't it be me?" questioned Harry, "Or Hermione? Or Ron even?" Lupin gazed at him sadly, and shook his head.

"Caiden's not seen death; she's untouched by the war. Everyone else here participated in it, directly or indirectly."

"Why can't it be a Muggle then?" I offered, looking for a loophole before Harry fainted. Caiden sighed and sat up straight, looking at all of us before settling to gaze at Harry.

"Because I'm magical. My powers haven't been mastered yet and because of my blood," she looked pained as she spoke, as if the words physically hurt her, "I'm a Potter."

-Caiden's POV-

Over the days that passed, Harry and Ron kept an irritating close eye on me. Everywhere I went there they were, pretending like it was coincidence that brought us together. I tried to be understanding about it because they were clearly worried. The only time they couldn't follow me was when I climbed the girl's staircase but even then Stephanie and Ginny loomed like predators. Hermione kept her distance only because she was dedicating her time to researching about Malfoy's possible whereabouts. She and Harry talked to Lupin often, wanting updates of the situation but the Order had nothing to offer. Lupin told them that it was highly unlikely that Death Eaters would penetrate the castle but Harry paid no mind; they had done it before and they could do it again. He was certain that Draco (seriously, I'd kill myself if that was my name) was helping his father get inside again or, at least, he would get close enough to do the damage himself. So as consequence I was under Potter Watch, like Craig called it. I'd tried to escape being followed by entering the Ravenclaw common room. I had a good conversation going on with Loony Luna as she was talking to me about the Quibbler magazine when Harry burst into the room like a crazy man. He was polite enough that he greeted Luna and waited for me to finish the conversation when I grudgingly got up and left with him following. When Friday finally came I fulfilled my detention in the dungeons with Snape, scrubbing the floor of his office with a toothbrush. I was certain that this kind of punishment was so ridiculous that it wasn't permitted but I endured it, not wanting to get stuck doing something worse. I was glad when I was finally back in my room, alone. I had muttered a quick goodbye before slamming the door on Ginny's face. Steph had given up on following, having gotten bored with it. She spent all her free time with Ron, helping him take his mind off things and making him laugh. But whenever I thought of Ron I thought of Hermione. It was getting harder and harder for me to resist her; just one glance from her was enough to drive me wild. That was part of the reason why l led Natalie on. She balanced my emotions well enough but I was getting restless. I hadn't seen her in over two days, Stephanie and Ron driving her away every time she tried to get close to me. The task entertained Stephanie and it amused Hermione. One thing everyone had in common: they disliked Natalie. I sighed, feeling the tension creeping up my neck and resolved to take a bath. It would have to be quick, before Ginny burst into the bathroom looking to see if I'd gone through the drain. Afterwards, I was feeling refreshed and dressed in jeans for the remainder of the evening. I was thinking about the upcoming weekend when a knock on the door startled me.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming out now Ginny," I said, loud enough so she could hear me from outside. I was on the process of putting on my shirt when I heard the door open behind me. I turned, and blushed against my will.

"Hermione," I breathed, unable to think something other than her name. She was looking at my bare stomach so I quickly finished dressing, taking the time to breathe again.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, finding a spot on my floor to be absolutely fascinating, "I should've waited until you came out." She turned to leave so quickly that I had barely enough time to react. Almost instinctively, I closed the distance between us and caught her arm, preventing her from moving.

"It's okay," I assured her, as she faced me once again, "I'm ready." I didn't release her arm and she didn't move away from me. We stayed staring at each other like that for the longest time. My eyes dropped to her mouth; my breath came up in short intervals. Hermione pushed my hair out of my face and traced a finger down my cheek, causing goose bumps on my skin.

"They're waiting for us," she murmured, leaning in to me. I nodded, swallowing hard. I was just about to kiss her when I heard footsteps outside. Hermione jumped away from me as if I had burned her but not fast enough. Ginny stood looking at us like she'd caught us in the act. Her eyes went from Hermione, to me, to her again. I felt uncomfortable being under such scrutiny so I moved to my dresser and retrieved the small box I had stashed away safely.

"Let's go then," I said, smiling at them like nothing had happened. As I left I brushed Hermione's shoulder; Ginny raised her eyebrows but I shrugged.

"Right, you two are acting strange," she said, voicing her thoughts. I grinned at her.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," I said, and Ginny turned to Hermione. The latter didn't offer any other explanation except a timid smile. I realized that I liked playing cat and mouse with Ginny. It took my mind off the more pressing matters, giving way to the carefree side of me to resurface. It was like coming up for air after almost drowning. The others were waiting for us in the common room, seated in a circle on the floor, presents everywhere. I sat down next to Stephanie who wiggled her eyebrows at me in amusement. I had no idea what was making her so happy but I had a strange feeling it had to do with Ron. He sat on her other side, Hermione taking the other empty spot on his right side.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" called Harry, handing her a wrapped parcel. She smiled and gladly took it. The rest of the evening passed with playful banter. We talked and laughed and joked until the hours of the morning, eating and drinking all the food that Ron had nicked from the kitchens using Harry's invisibility cloak and map. I was glad that everyone was having a good time, momentarily taking their minds off of the whole 'soul sacrificing' thing. Hermione's 19th birthday was almost surreal to me; it was difficult to accept that we had grown apart for so long. Glancing at her, I knew she was happy. Her presents were piled up next to her, waiting to be used and consumed. She had received loads of books, quills and candy, all from her friends and family. I knew I was the only one who hadn't given her a present but I was waiting for the right moment.

"Well, I'm going to bed," announced Harry, standing up and stretching. My gaze landed on his scar for a second before I looked away. That was the painful reminder of our parents' death.

"I'll go with you mate," said Ron, following his lead. He kissed Hermione and I looked away until it passed. Stephanie looked troubled but when Ron smiled at her she couldn't help but smile back. I met her eye, trying to send her a wordless message. It only took for me to glance at Hermione for her to get the message.

"Ginny," Stephanie said very enthusiastically, "There's a lovely sweater up in my room that I think would look gorgeous with your eyes and hair." She didn't give Ginny a chance to speak; she took the other girl's arm and led her up the staircase very quickly. Before she was out of sight she threw me a look that clearly said "you owe me."

"That was odd," commented Hermione, taking a seat in one of the couches. I sat down next to her, aware that my whole left side was flush against her.

"Yes that was me," I told her with a smile, "Steph and I can practically read each other's thoughts so she basically figured out with a look that I wanted to be alone with you." Hermione looked surprised, her eyes meeting mine.

"You wanted to be alone with me?" she asked, blinking a couple of times, "That's a first." I sighed and leaned back against the seat. I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"I wanted to give you this," I told her, handing her the little box I had in my pocket. She opened it and her eyes widened as she gazed at the silver bracelet I had given her. It had the letter 'H' hanging from it accompanied by a little charm in the form of a star.

"I bought that for you for your 12th birthday but I never got a chance to give it to you back then," I said as an explanation. Hermione whipped her head to look at me.

"I'm sorry Caiden," was all she said. When I looked at her she was on the verge of crying and I did the only thing I knew to calm her. I hugged her, her tears staining my shirt.

"It's okay," I told her as reassurance but she wouldn't hear any of it.

"I hurt you. I hurt you a lot but you have to believe I never wanted that. You were my best friend Caiden, the only one that understood me and loved me for who I was." She leaned back to look at me.

"I loved you," she said, and I swear that at that moment, my heart stopped beating. Loved, she had said, as in past tense. It shouldn't have surprised me but the admitted words hurt me more than words can describe. She was dating Ron. She loved Ron. I tried to be angry at him, for stealing the girl that I loved but I couldn't. Ron was a good man, with great feelings. He could give Hermione all that she needs: a home, a family and happiness.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said, indicating the bracelet on her wrist. I forced myself to smile.

"I'm glad you liked it," I told her sincerely, squishing my urge to kiss her, "Happy Birthday Hermione."

-Ron's POV-

Under Harry's management, Gryffindor formed its new Quidditch team. Harry was Seeker and I was the Keeper. The Creevey brothers surprised us with their handy skills with a bat and became the new Beaters while Ginny, Caiden, and Jack Sloper brought up the rear as Chasers. I can't say I was shocked when Caiden demonstrated complete control of her broom in the air. Like Harry, she seemed to become one with the sky, with the breeze entirely at her command. Harry was overly excited at having his sister on the team, not having to worry about her now that she had to attend the practices. As we landed, Stephanie and Hermione walked onto the field waiting for us.

"You were brilliant!" exclaimed Hermione and Stephanie simultaneously. I blushed, not used to having all the attention.

"I was alright," I said chuckling, "Nothing extraordinary." Hermione huffed at me.

"Don't be silly," she told me, smacking me lightly on the chest, "You're really good Ron. Caiden couldn't score one single time against you."

"That's because I'm new," Caiden defended, looking insulted. Stephanie and Ginny both rolled her eyes at her.

"You don't get how amazing you were out on the field today," Ginny said to her, "You were even better than me when I first tried out, and that's saying something."

"So... Ron's great if he can block your shots," finished Stephanie, smiling at me. For a second, my stomach turned to jelly, but when I looked at Hermione a guilty feeling replaced all the butterflies. Hermione was my girlfriend, not Stephanie. I shouldn't want it any other way. Hermione was caring and loyal and absolutely brilliant; but Stephanie made me feel like no other person could. She brought out the best in me and could control my emotions with only a glance from her perfect dark eyes. The more time I spent with her the more and more I forgot about my classes and my essays... I even forgot that I was taken. I shouldn't be thinking about her this way. I was wasting my time anyways because a girl like her would never want to be with me. I was tall, poor and awkward. Who would choose that over... anyone? I've pretended not to notice how Josh sometimes looks at her, possessiveness clear in his face. Stephanie's close to him too and she probably wouldn't spend all that time with me if Josh was in Gryffindor. Seriously, what kind of house is Hufflepuff anyway? A git house, that's what it is. Jealousy stirred within me but I kept it at bay, not letting it get to me. I was walking with the team towards the locker room, wanting a shower desperately. I took my time, wanting the warm water wash away all the stress I was feeling. When I came out, the room was empty, everyone else already having finished their business. I dressed slowly, not rushing to meet Hermione in the library like I'd agreed to this morning. The damned Potions essay could wait.

"Alright there Ron?" I jumped when I heard Ginny behind me.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" I exclaimed, turning to look at her, still buttoning up my shirt, "Don't creep up on me like that." Ginny's eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at me.

"You've been edgy as of late," she told me as an observation. I swallowed and shook my head, not wanting this conversation to continue.

"You're imagining things," I said, going around her to get my shoes. I sat down on a bench to lace them, not meeting my sister's eyes.

"I'm most certainly not," she retorted, her voice offended, "I know you Ron, well enough to guess that you're thinking about another girl." My mouth dropped and I did my best to feign surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "Hermione is-" She cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Oh please Ron. Who are you trying to fool? First try not ogling Stephanie at every given opportunity and your argument might have some credibility." I didn't know how this conversation had turned so dangerous but I tried to save it from going completely under.

"I'm with Hermione," I told her, standing up to stare at her, determined, "I would never do anything to hurt her." Ginny sighed, and put her hand on my face.

"You're making a mistake, being with her. You guys only work together as friends; you, Harry and Hermione. Anything other than that is just a joke." I turned away from her, not letting her words affect me.

"That's not true, " I said, swallowing to clear my throat, "We're going to make this work Ginny."

"At what cost?" she questioned, and that caught me off guard, "Your happiness or hers? You know what, I think maybe both. I've tried talking to Hermione but she won't listen to me. Caiden's got her distracted all the time. Ron... I think they're hiding something."

"What?" I asked, getting lost for a moment.

"I think this isn't the first time they've met," she continued, "Caiden and Hermione I mean." I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"Is that suspicion confirmed?" I dared to ask, but Ginny huffed at me.

"Of course not Ron! I'm telling you what I think!" I sighed and nodded, making up my mind about Ginny's allegations. I turned to her for the last time.

"Then there's nothing more to discuss." Then I walked away, leaving her staring at me with her mouth wide open.

**AN: Hope you all like the story so far! I'm sorry it takes a long time for me to upload. College finals are up in these next few weeks and it gets hectic. Please read and review! I need inspiration to finish the story**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan On the Way

-Caiden's POV-

I was sitting in the common room, enjoying one of the few afternoons I had free. I should've been focusing on the Charms essay that was due in three days but playing chess with Ron was amazing and I wasn't about to pass that opportunity up. Stephanie was sitting beside me, reading one of the Cosmo magazines (really, only she would have a subscription for that magazine all the way out here) but her eyes strayed to Ron sometimes, when he grinned widely whenever he took one of my pieces. Harry was waiting for Ginny, carefully reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_. It was about the time when Ron checkmated me that I heard the portrait hole open. Ginny practically glided into the common room, the smile on her face looking permanent. She sat with Harry, promptly closing his book and focusing all his attention on her. Ginny was about to speak when she turned to Hermione.

"Why don't you tell them?" she said excitedly, not able to contain her joy. Hermione looked at her pointedly before clearing her throat. She sat next to Ron and he took her hand which my eye twitch.

"Professor McGonagall's instructed the Heads to come up with an idea to... mix the Houses, you could say. Terry and I, after much debate, decided to announce the upcoming White Christmas." I practically stayed as clueless as when she first walked in. Steph, however, squealed and almost bounced in her seat. Ron groaned and Harry chuckled nervously, doing his best to smile at Ginny.

"But why Hermione?" moaned Ron, looking at her like a lost child, "You know I hate dances. They make me look ridiculous." Hermione shook her head at him in reassurance.

"A dance?!" I exclaimed, completely horrified, "That's your best idea?" Stephanie smacked my arm, apparently not wanting anyone to foul up her mood. She took a moment to smile at Ron who glanced at her in a daze, his hand still clasping Hermione's. Ginny turned to look at me, her smile diminishing just a little.

"You don't like it," she said, more as a fact than a question. I swallowed when everyone looked at me expectantly. I was going to say that I didn't really mind when a shout was heard from outside, and the portrait hole opened once again. In came Natalie, followed by an incensed looking Lavender Brown who was held back by her friend Parvati. I only had time to raise my eyebrows in question because then Ginny and Harry and Hermione stood, looking undignified.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny, her biting tone reflecting her current mood. Natalie smirked at the lot of them and walked straight towards me, not getting the fact that she was in the lion's den.

"I wanted to see Caiden," she answered, sitting boldly on my lap, "Since all of you have her under house arrest I barely see her anymore." Harry scoffed at her.

"You're not allowed to enter another house's common room," said Hermione, trying to keep her tone civil and doing a poor job of it, "At least not without invitation." Natalie's eyes blazed with anger.

"What are you trying to say, bookworm?" Natalie stood up and closed some of the distance between them, "I'm not wanted here?" Hermione smiled at her mockingly.

"That's exactly what she's saying," answered Stephanie with a shrug of her shoulders. Natalie looked at her for the briefest moment before focusing on Hermione again. I literally felt the air crackle and I stood up before things got worse.

"Look Natalie, just chill," I told her, coming to face her as I stood between her and Hermione, "Okay? The last thing we need is another fight."

"You don't mean yourself right?" inquired Hermione coldly as she stared at Natalie over my shoulder. She pressed against me and I momentarily forget what was happening. When Natalie reached for Hermione, I shook my head and stopped her before she could do anything. Ginny glared at Natalie and it was Harry, surprisingly, who had to put an arm around her shoulders to calm her tension.

"I'm your girlfriend Caiden!" Natalie suddenly exclaimed, wrenching her hand from my hold, "I demand you give me the proper respect." Stephanie's mouth dropped open and Ron's eyes darted to each of us repeatedly.

"Calm down now," I told her, my voice deadly steady as I pinned her with a cold gaze. Natalie's anger simmered down as she looked at me with a sheepish expression. Then she changed tactics.

"I just wanted to see you," she muttered huskily, playing with the knot of my tie, "It's been days since I've even glimpsed a part of you." Her arms went around my neck and before I could speak, her mouth closed on mine for a kiss. I tried to pull away gently but she wouldn't let me. I waited until she finished the kiss to step back.

"I've been busy," I told her, trying to ignore Ginny and Hermione's disgusted expression, "I've got loads of homework to do." Natalie regarded me silently.

"Well, the reason I barged in here was to ask you to the ball," she said and I couldn't stop myself from looking pained, "It's semi-formal so there's no need for long dresses. A short one will do the trick; and you can wear flats since I know you hate heels." I sighed and disengaged myself from her.

"I hate heels and I terribly dislike dresses," I said, with a shake of my head, "Besides, I can't dance." Hermione's face changed as she looked at me.

"Yes you can," she said with the utmost certainty before she could stop herself. Stephanie raised her eyebrows knowingly while Ginny stared at the both of us calculatingly. I scratched my head, something I tend to do when I'm nervous.

"No I don't," I murmured almost silently, but I know they could all hear me, "I haven't danced in a long time." Hermione swallowed and I looked away, not wanting to get lost in her brown eyes. She was right, of course, I could dance, but I never entertained the notion after she left for Hogwarts. It reminded me too much about her, about the nights we used to spend listening to old, sappy songs and making up the moves for them.

"It doesn't matter Caiden," Natalie reassured me, "It's like riding a bike; once you've learned you never forget." She smiled and kissed me again, before turning to go without another glance to my friends.

"Lovely gal you've got there," commented Ginny sarcastically. I sighed and sat back down, my previous mood having plummeted into hell.

"Yeah well, I'm not the one who planned a stupid dance," I whispered, but Hermione heard me and she flared up instantly.

"I'm not the one in the awful relationship so don't blame me if you can't handle it," she all but yelled at me. I tried to glare at her but it didn't work and I just leaned back against my chair, not wanting to pick a fight.

"You're right, Hermione," I said truthfully, "I'm sorry." Hermione looked surprised at my withdrawal; I supposed it reminded her of the old times, when I always let her win an argument, no matter how wrong she was. Back then, angry Hermione was a really scary sight and to this day she remained that way, only that she looked cute all flushed from the anger.

"So Harry," started Ginny, as if Natalie had never interrupted our day, "You've got to buy a button-down shirt that matches my dress because I don't want you clashing horribly with me, that would be awful." Harry smiled at her and I laughed, not knowing what I had done to deserve friends as crazy and wonderful as these.

-Malfoy's POV-

I walked through the dark, cold tunnel completely alone. I tried to get my thoughts in order but my head pounded and my heart beat wildly against my chest as I prepared to face my father. The task never got any easier with the passing years, and I felt that as more time passed the more and more he thought me an incompetent son and that wasn't boosting up my self-esteem. I came to a rickety pair of stairs that looked like they would turn to dust the moment someone stepped on them but I pushed all my insecurities aside and ascended the stairs slowly. When I came to the room, I took a moment to collect myself and with a steely gaze, opened the door and stepped in. It was dark and it smelled as if Voldemort himself had curled up in a corner and died. There was a table with leftovers of moldy food and the fireplace was dusty and unused, making the atmosphere even sadder. My father sat on a chair in the middle of the room, surrounded by some other men I recognized as the fathers' of Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. My father waved them off and they silently left the room, closing the door and making me feel trapped.

"Hello Draco," his voice drawled, but it sounded void of energy. I took a closer look at him. His clothes were dirty, his hair falling limply on his shoulder while his eyes sported dark bags caused by lack of sleep. I stared at him, remembering the days when he used to stroll around the Wizarding community like a god. Now, he was forced into the most inhuman living conditions, all because of Potter!

"Hello father," I greeted, "I trust you've been getting along well." He snorted, disgust masking his poor features.

"You call this good?" he accused, his eyes gazing coldly into mine, "Don't be absurd. Have you done what I've instructed?" I swallowed hard, and shook my head, waiting for the explosion.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, standing up from his chair, "It's been almost a fortnight! How can you fail at something so trivial as questioning?" I forced myself to look at him without fear.

"The girl is proving to be more resistent than I anticipated, father. I've tried endlessly to coax her into talking but it seems that if you need the information so quickly I will have to use force." Father regarded me silently before snarling angrily at me.

"Do not dare," he said, face to face with me, "Everything has to be done under the radar. The girl could be a useful ally; she knows many things about Potter and the others. She could be a great asset to us if you would just get your head out of your arse and started to actually prove yourself useful at something!" His words cut me deep but I showed no emotion as I stared at him. Slowly, I nodded.

"I will keep trying father," was all I could say and he just scowled at me as if his puny existence was my fault. After my mother had left him with nothing but the clothes on his back he turned even more bitter than he was before if that was even possible. He was wanted for treason and murder and would probably be sentenced either to Azkaban for life or a Dementor's kiss. Neither was acceptable and he had escaped while he could, driven to into hiding while he formulated a plan that would possibly enable him to get his most awaited revenge on the Gryffindors. As I left the way I'd come from, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I'd never wanted this; I was born into a family and was raised to hate everyone who wasn't superior to me. I had grown up surrounded by death and hate and all I've achieved is a life-debt to Potter and a pardon from the Ministry to continue with my life. Now, forced to do my father's bidding, I had to deliver the other Potter to him, alive. I sighed, and breathed in the fresh air as I finally resurfaced from the opening that led underground. Looking around to make sure I was still alone, I took out my wand and facing the tree muttered 'Finite'. As I made my way up to the castle, I heard the Whomping Willow come to life again.

-Harry's POV-

Everything seemed to be going fine over the next few days. The chilly October air was surrounding the castle and I felt utterly relaxed. Boys and girls from all houses crowded the halls as everyone tried to ask a special person to what Ron and Caiden called 'The Damned Ball from Hell.' They weren't too keen of having to be around frilly decorations and mindless conversations all the while having to dance until their feet bled. Caiden, for one, was even more put out than Ron, having to wear a dress to the activity. Stephanie had gone on a rant one time, threatening Caiden with a painful hex if she dared show up to the dance in jeans. Caiden had defended herself, stating that she would never do that; she'd just rather not go at all. But neither of the girls were having that thus Caiden seemed to brood every time the ball became a topic in a conversation. I was going to leave my bag in the common room and head back out to meet Ginny in the Quidditch pitch for a bit of flying. Upon entering, I saw my sister sitting quite lonely by the fireplace and instead of heading upstairs I went to her.

"Everything okay?" I asked timidly, sitting beside her. Her gray eyes always took me by surprise, as she stared at me in clear surprise.

"Sure," she replied, shrugging one of her shoulders, "Why wouldn't I be?" I didn't answer right away, thinking momentarily about a conversation I had with Lupin a couple of days ago regarding Malfoy. Truth was that the subject made me sick but after seven years of handling the Dark Arts and Voldemort I shouldn't even be bothered by it. But it did; Caiden was my twin, my family and after spending all my life defending those I loved and losing people in the process I wasn't about to let a defeated man like Malfoy kill her for his benefit.

"You seem a bit down sometimes," I told her, "I don't mean to pry but why is it that you stare at Hermione so much?" Caiden's eyes widened, a blush creeping from her neck and coloring her cheeks pink.

"I - uh, em," she stammered through her words, saying nothing coherent, "Wh-what gave you that idea?" She looked nervous right then and I knew I'd hit a nerve. Ginny had told me her suspicions and I found it really off but after a few observations of my own I saw that she was right. Caiden and Hermione acted weird around each other; Stephanie paid no mind to it and Ron was too oblivious to notice something.

"Ginny and I have developed a theory," I said and her breath hitched in her throat, "about you two." Caiden swallowed and looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"You're wasting your time, 'cause there's nothing there," she responded quickly, too quickly to be the truth. I sighed and took one of her hands.

"Caiden, you can trust me," I started softly, leaning towards her, "I know you might not know me that well and you're hesitant because Hermione's one of my best friends but if you don't want her to know that we've talked then I won't tell her." Caiden glanced at me shyly.

"I-," she said, but appeared to lose her nerve. I squeezed her hand gently as a sign of support, "Ginny and I only want to understand. There's nothing wrong with you knowing Hermione." Caiden met my eyes then, but her expression was troubled, pained even. It made my heart ache seeing her like that but I didn't speak.

"I do know her," she muttered, "I met her when I was eight." I let out a breath I was holding and nodded, signaling for her to continue. And then Caiden told me everything; how she and Hermione had become friends instantly, how they spent their days, the many walks Caiden had with her, how she climbed the tree and went inside Hermione's room with or without permission. Caiden's eyes seemed to light up tremendously as she spoke and I listened, truly getting to know my sister. I never knew how important this all was to her; Hermione had been her only friend back then, her connection to the world and she had left for Hogwarts and never saw Caiden again. My stomach knotted as I recalled my first year with Hermione; it seems ironic that she left a Potter in one world only to meet another in the Wizarding World. Caiden sighed when she finished, and sunk into the couch. At that moment everything clicked together: all the glances, and the discussions, how often they slipped up and had to cover it up when they said something about the other no one knew. I registered Caiden's behavior and the glares whenever Ron got close to Hermione, how Hermione got easily ticked off with just Natalie's presence...

"You guys love each other," I breathed, and Caiden looked at me like I'd grown two heads.

"Well yeah, I guess," she said, "I mean we were friends." I rolled my eyes and chuckled, becoming more animated with the conversation.

"I meant that you love each other more than friends," I said, and then laughed at Caiden's expression, "Oh god it's so obvious!" Caiden clamped a hand on my mouth to stop my frantic laughter.

"Stop that Harry," she said, glancing around at the few people in the common room, "You've gone mad." I calmed down a bit but still grinned at her, positively devilish.

"I've grown wise," I told her, "wait till Ginny finds out about this. She's going to be even worse than me." That fact seemed to scare Caiden and she shook her head rapidly.

"No, she's not going to know," she told me, with a stern look, "You're going to keep your mouth shut about what I've told you." I stared at her in surprise.

"But Caiden," I whined, resembling a little kid, "she's the one who put me hot on the trail. When she finds out I knew she's going to dump my sorry arse." Caiden showed a hint of a smile.  
"No she's not," she assured, "Ginny loves you too much." I didn't retort just kept staring at her with huge, emerald eyes like a puppy. After a couple of seconds, Caiden sighed, not able to ignore me and knowing that I would make her life an absolute hell until she gave me permission."

"Fine," Caiden agreed gloomily, "just don't tell Hermione okay?" I nodded vigorously.

"Don't tell Hermione what?" And speaking of the devil... Hermione approached us, having just come down from the girls' dormitory. Caiden turned red at the mere sight of her and for a second I thought that was adorable. I shook my head to clear it. I was a man for Merlin's sake; men don't think stuff is adorable!

"How absolutely gorgeous you're looking today." My statement surprised Hermione and Caiden was taken aback at my cheekiness. I smiled at them.

"Uh, really?" asked Hermione, glancing at Caiden. Caiden gulped her eyes wide.

"I was just- well you do look pretty but I wasn't-" She looked at me for help.

"Caiden was just telling me about this book she had taken from the library without Madam Pince's consent. She returned it to the library after a few days but I informed her that you have to check out the books before taking them. I also told her that you disapproved since you like to keep order in the library but somehow Caiden seemed to know that already. She was just asking me not to tell you about it." I don't think Hermione bought one word of the rubbish I just told her but it was the best I could do.

"Well, I'm off," I said, standing up and nodding to the pair of them, "Ginny must be wondering where I am." I smiled at Caiden and then winked at Hermione before heading off to meet my girlfriend.

-Steph's POV-

The sun was out and shining brightly on the grounds of Hogwarts. I was trying to concentrate on Ron as he did a few laps around the Quidditch pitch with Harry and Ginny. Caiden wasn't in the mood for flying; she was currently sitting beside me, strumming a few notes on the acoustic guitar Craig had given her yesterday. He said that he had made arrangements to retrieve Caiden's favorite guitar and give it back to her and so he had. The girls' giggles were getting on my last nerve but Caiden didn't seem to mind all the attention. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even Gryffindors crowded around us as Caiden smiled at them and bragged about her skills as she played a song. I threw an irritated glance at Caiden which she reciprocated with a grin. I had to admire the girl; she was really brave, having Natalie as a girlfriend and flirting dangerously with the line that marked her and Hermione's friendship. Then she had the gall to attract a flock of desperate single girls that swooned whenever something living passed their way. I turned my attention back to Ron as he dived, saving the Quaffle from falling to the ground. I thought about the upcoming ball; I was ecstatic when I heard the news, always being in the mood for partying. It's been about a week since it was announced publicly and I still had no date. Of course, the guy I wanted to take me was already taken. Ron was going with Hermione, and that was automatic seeing as he was dating the damn girl. I half wanted Caiden to make Hermione cheat on him; that way Caiden would leave Natalie and Ron would be free. But I feared all that would do is cause a shitstorm to ensue and I didn't want that. The peace that settled in these last two months made everyone feel happy and free. Only I appeared to have severe issues in the love department. Harry and Ginny were happy as were Ron and Hermione; Caiden was with Natalie but I seriously doubted Caiden even cared for her. It didn't matter anyways because all she had to do is play a chord and she'd have plenty of girls at her feet.

"You seem kind of mad. Something wrong?" I raised my head to meet kind blue eyes staring at me with concerned. Ron was floating in the air, about a foot from the ground. Harry and Ginny joined the crowd Caiden had around her and seemed to disappear.

"No," I told him, and he touched down to sit next to me on the grass. He looked sideways at me, his smile leaving me breathless as the sun glinted red off of his hair. He looked positively gorgeous, all flushed from working out, his cheeks tinged pink form the sun.

"It's a nice day out," he commented, and his hand brushed mine as he made to pick a blade of grass. We made eye contact and his fierce stare was enough to make my heart flutter inside my chest. A muscle in his jaw worked furiously, a sign that he was frustrated. But why would he be? I was about to ask him what was wrong when a passing group of Hufflepuffs distracted me; Josh's playful grin came into view as he left his friends to catch up to me.

"Hey there Steph," he said, his hazel eyes flashing with the sun, "Long time no see." I smiled at him, aware that Ron had tensed beside me. Josh nodded at Ron in greeting.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he told me, still standing up, "So I won't take much of your time. I was just wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the dance." Ron swallowed and glanced at me momentarily before resuming his glare, directed to the ground. I was taken by surprise; before I'd gotten to know Ron, I'd had a huge crush on Josh. I mean, what's not to love? The man was cute, funny and overly polite. He knew how to make a girl feel special with only a look from his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah," I answered and Josh sighed, apparently having been unsure.

"I would've asked you somewhere else in some other way better than this but I didn't want to take the chance of letting another lucky bloke ask you first," he told me. I was flattered by his comment.

"Isn't she lovely Ronald?" Josh asked Ron suddenly. Ron sighed, his eyes sad as he met the boy's stare. He nodded. Ron thought I was lovely? Why did he have to send off all these undecipherable signals?! He looked sad then, maybe a little angry. Was it possible that Josh's question ticked him off? But then if he liked me why was he with Hermione? The painful truth was that he liked her more and I was just a friend. Maybe if I'd met him before things would be different. But I wasn't going to deny myself whatever pleasure I could get just because he was dating someone, Hermione be damned.

"I'd best be off then," said Josh with a wave, "Say hello to Caiden for me will you?" I watched his retreating back. Ron stood, broom in his hand.

"I'm going to go to the common room," he said, and he kindly offered me his free hand, "Want to accompany me?" I smiled and let him hoist me up. I didn't let go of his hand and neither did he. We walked like that until we entered the castle and I was sure that the cocky smirk that Ron had etched on his face mirrored my own.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Ball Undone

Author's note:

Thanks to a fellow reviewer, _anonaMissy, _it came to my attention that I had left out one chapter and accidentally posted the one that comes afterwards. For all those that read it, I'm really sorry for the confusion. It was my own mistake, when I was writing, that I gave two chapters the same number and got confused. Nevertheless I will post them in order so the flow of the story isn't disrupted. Without any more ado, here comes the ball.

-Caiden's POV-

As the leaves of the trees fell to the ground brown and lifeless, I found myself walking down the path that led to the little village of Hogsmeade. The first time I had gone had been absolutely fantastic; I bought candy, stuffed myself in the Three Broomsticks, bought a broom kit and stopped by the Hog's Head to greet Dumbledore's brother. I'd even met the famous Weasley twins that had expanded their jokeshop from Diagon Alley. Now, I was being forced to go by Stephanie and Ginny, who constantly hounded me about my dress for the dance. When I admitted I didn't have one yet they both glared at me incredulously and made arrangements to go to Hogsmeade on the next visit. I had barely gone through the gates and already giddy groups of girls with about three bags each were pushing past us to get to the castle but it seemed like they multiplicated because the stores were packed.

"We should come back another day," I suggested as Ginny and Steph pushed me inside a dress store. I swallowed hard and my eye started to twitch as I watched all the girls basically wrench dresses from the racks, three and four at a time. Ginny looked skeptical as she surveyed the scene but Stephanie dove right in, pushing whoever needed to be pushed for her to achieve her goals.

"This is for crazy people Ginny," I whispered to her. Some third years were waving at me and when I waved back they giggled. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You _are_ crazy Caiden," she told me and maneuvered us over to the dressing rooms, "Only someone completely mental could have a crush on Hermione." She meant it as a joke, but I didn't feel any better as Stephanie emerged cradling like five different dresses. I groaned as she pushed me into a stall, dropping the stack on my arms. I sighed and decided to get on with it. Hermione, GInny and Stephanie had gone on a shopping spree by themselves almost two weeks ago. I insisted to go with the boys as they went to buy their own clothes but they proved to be too simple, finding the button-down shirts and slacks they wanted almost instantly. We had gone up back to the castle to leave the bags on their room and went back to meet up with the girls. I had told them I'd bought my dress and wouldn't let them see with the pretext that it was a surprise. But Stephanie had gotten suspicious at the same time that Ginny had gotten curious and they raided my room to find out that I was lying. They ranted at me and I let them, amused at the whole situation; even more when Hermione stumbled upon us and began to laugh. Now, however, I didn't find anything amusing, trying on dress after dress after dress. I thought all of them looked fine but either Ginny or Steph would find something wrong with it. After dress number fifteen, I snapped.

"Jesus Christ," I exclaimed, making other shoppers look at me startled, "at this rate I'll never find anything! What's wrong with this one?" Stephanie refused to be put off by my outburst.

"It just doesn't look right," said Ginny, her face scrunched up as she stared at me, "There's something off about the color." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm done," I told them, "I'm bloody tired of dressing and undressing." Stephanie suddenly pointed at a silver silk dress that was half hidden by all the others strewn around the floor.

"Try on that one," she said pinning me with a look. I tried to defy her but it didn't work. Grumbling I did as she said and when I came back out I was met with Ginny's gasp and Steph's smirk.

"That's it," was all she offered, looking pleased with herself. I didn't see what the big deal was; it was a halter top with a flowy skirt. That was all, but I dare didn't comment on it. I put on my clothes and went to pay for the dress, leaving all the others on the floor of the dressing room. Once outside I felt slightly less suffocated.

"That wasn't so bad," said Stephanie as we walked around the shops. I shot her a dark look that she ignored. Harry, Ron and Hermione, the fabulous golden trio, were waiting for us in the Three Broomsticks. When we finally sat down on the table they had picked, Harry, Ginny and Steph on one side and I with my least favorite couple, Ron decided to voice his thoughts.

"How many dresses did you buy?!" he asked, eyeing my bag from the corner of his eye. Harry chuckled, taking Ginny's hand and giving it a light kiss.

"Just ignore him," sighed Hermione, looking at her boyfriend disapprovingly, "He has a bad case of serious impatience." Ron scoffed at her.

"They took ages!" he said and looked at his watch which made his eyes widen even more, "It's been nearly two hours." I agreed with him all the way but I didn't want Hermione to look at me the way she was looking at him so I kept my mouth shut. Ron was going to continue but stammered when Stephanie threw him a smirk.

"A woman's more troublesome than a man," she said, "In all aspects of life. A dance such as the one we're about to have is important and we all want to look our best, right?" Ron lost his words and had to nod at her. I ran a hand through my hair, suddenly completely starved, and motioned for the waitress to come take my order.

"Yes, I would like to have the ch-" I stopped when I felt someone's hand on my knee. I looked sharply at Hermione, who raised an innocent eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" she asked and she moved her hand a little further up my leg. My words got stuck in my throat as I turned deep red. The waitress cleared her throat impatiently.

"She'll have the chicken sandwich," ordered Harry kindly, saving me from further embarrassment.

"With a side of fries and a butterbeer," finished Ginny smiling gratefully at the woman. She offered them a tiny grin while shooting a cold look at me. I wanted to feel slightly offended but Hermione's hand on my thigh cut off all coherent thoughts. I tensed as she traced loopy lines with her fingers.

"Caiden?" Ginny's voice penetrated the fog that had clouded my brain.

"Yes?" I asked breathlessly, not believing I could sound like that. Stephanie looked at Hermione and then at me. She followed Hermione's arm up until it disappeared under the table and her eyes widened before snapping back to look at Ron. Suddenly my food arrived, and all I could do was stare at it.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry, looking worried. I nodded and smiled through gritted teeth. Ginny was scrutinizing my every move. When I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed Hermione's hand to still her movement. I cleared my throat and stared at all of them.

"Well, what are you looking at?" I said before digging into my sandwich. Thank God I didn't need to use a fork because I wasn't a lefty and I would've made a big mess since my right hand clasped Hermione's. I ate in silence, listening to Harry and Stephanie explain to Ron what a television was while Ginny and Hermione talked about Christmas at something called the Burrow. Half way through the meal Hermione interlocked her fingers with mine and I instantly felt a lot better than I did when I arrived. Hermione looked casual but her eyes glowed brightly, something that I'd been missing. I felt the absence of her hand when we walked up to the castle and miraculously I found myself thinking that if I could hold Hermione's hand again, I would try on all the dresses in the world.

-Ron's POV-

My nerves were definitely getting the best of me and I tried not to think too much right now for fear that I would have a serious mental breakdown. Harry was already done, having just tried to comb his hair but giving up when it proved to be useless. I was still buttoning up my shirt when Caiden burst into the room.

"I can't take it anymore," she cried but I found myself marveling at her as did Harry. Her gray eyes came to life in contrast to her dress which looked wicked on her. Her black hair spilled around her face in waves and dropped down to her shoulders. In my opinion she looked really good, but she wasn't the one I was most nervous to see.

"You look great sis," said Harry, still in awe. Caiden smiled at him and came to sit on the edge of his bed.

"It's madness down there," she told us, shaking her head, "People everywhere, they were crowding me. Lavender appeared stumbling with her shoes and started to talk to me. I had to escape!" I chuckled, knowing full well how Lavender was and how she could make even the most patient and sane man run for the hills at the mere sight of her.

"Well, we're about to go down," I said, finishing up. I turned to the pair and tried to smile, but I think it didn't work out very well.

"You sure clean up nicely Ron," commented Caiden, and I felt a little bit better about myself. I wasn't sure about the whole white shirt and black tie thing but I refused to put on a pink shirt just to match with Hermione. In silence we descended the stairs; the common room was full to the brim with finely dressed up looking people. The first and second years were staring at the lot with envious eyes not being able to attend because of their age. I thought that third year was pushing it but since McGonagall agreed I was in no position to argue with her. Caiden took my hand and Harry's and led us out into the corridors. We could walk and breathe a whole lot better now and took a few moments to calm myself. When we reached the Great Hall, we waited for our dates to arrive. I leaned against the wall, staring at nothing in particular.

"Fine night isn't it," I looked up to see Josh mingling about. I found myself scowling at him for looking good, probably even better than me. I tried not to let that piss me off as I pretended to be nice to the git.

"Hello there Harry," Natalie greeted, looking spectacular in that light blue dress of hers. It made her eyes stand out magnificently. Caiden swallowed and a frown was etched on her forehead as Natalie took her arm. Harry tried his best to be civil, at least for Caiden's sake. It was when Josh's eyes widened and Natalie growled that I turned to the staircase and saw the most gorgeous looking women coming down to meet us. I saw my sister, the little vixen, working a shimmering green dress the color of Harry's eyes; my girlfriend had on a strapless pink dress that matched her own blushy cheeks. I was smiling broadly at her but when my eyes continued to venture to the right my lungs stopped working. Stephanie looked shy, not meeting Josh's eyes as he gave her numerous compliments. All I could do was stare. My heart pounded in my chest as my eyes took full advantage of her exposed skin. The one-shoulder look or whatever it was surely was invented for her to model it. The damn dress accentuated all of her, and my eyes roamed unabashedly until I was forced to look away.

"Ron, you're drooling," commented Hermione, taking my arm. I snapped to attention quick enough, my muddled brain taking its sweet time to kick back into gear. I nodded at her and moved with the group towards the Great Hall. This was so eerily similar to the Yule Ball that I looked around to see if any Durmstrang student was about. The humongous Christmas tree was heavily decorated and standing in all its glory at the end of the room. The ceiling mirrored a night sky, with millions of stars illuminating the entire floor. Fake snow was falling but it seemed to disappear as soon as it reached our heads. There was a section of the hall completely void of all the round tables that crowded the rest of the floor, with a stage complete with instruments. As we sat on our designated table, I managed to steal a glance and look at Steph only to find that she had been staring at me too. The both of us looked away, looking guilty like kids caught painting a wall with crayons. Harry sat next to Caiden, who sat with Natalie at her side. Josh sat next to Natalie which meant that Hermione would be next to Stephanie as I sat next to Ginny. An awkward silence spread throughout the table.

"This is nice," said Josh, breaking the silence, "Never thought I'd be sitting at the same table as Harry Potter." Harry immediately shook off his comment indicating that he was not worth all the attention. They both sprang up a conversation soon enough, but I stayed silent, my eyes betraying my mind and following my heart. Sitting next to Hermione, I watched as the Great Hall filled with the remaining people that were outside mingling about. The teachers sat at the usual, long table that spread widely across the room. Professor McGonagall spoke, thanking both Hermione and Terry for organizing the lovely activity and promptly giving a few words before food appeared at every table and dinner commenced. I didn't eat this time with my predatory instincts. I didn't want to stain my shirt but I also wanted to show the Hufflepuff git that I had class and wasn't a pig like most people described my eating habits. As the night progressed my nerves spiked up considerably. I barely noticed Hermione glaring at Natalie for being all over Caiden or Josh giving me a weary look as I stared hungrily at his date. Without warning I found myself wondering what it would be like to taste the soft looking skin at Stephanie's neck and, being the possessive boy everyone knew I was, leave a lovebite so no one would dare take her from me. My conscience screamed at me to stop thinking such impurities but I savored the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach just by gazing at her. I knew I should feel incredibly guilty, having a beautiful and wonderful girl as my girlfriend. Thinking about Hermione brought my attention back to the dance and I realized with a start that I was being a jerk. For seven years I'd told myself that I loved Hermione and I battled anyone who wanted her attention. Now that I had it I realized that it wasn't as fulfilling as I'd thought it was whereas Stephanie awakened feelings I didn't even know I had.

"Let's dance Harry," Ginny said suddenly, standing up from the table and leading Harry away to the dance floor. I noticed that the music had been on for a while, some nameless band playing a catchy song as couples swarmed the floor. Caiden sighed, doing her best to ignore Natalie who was whining at her. I saw Josh and Stephanie stand up and I followed them, mouth gaping, as they danced together. Josh's arms went around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. My blood boiled and my head pounded. Roughly taking Hermione's hand I went to where Josh and Stephanie were dancing and pulled Hermione to me.

"Want to dance?" I asked her, trying to sound kind but there was a growl deep in my throat that made me sound like an animal. She nodded and shrugged, her arms going around my neck. I started to move, not caring if I matched the song's beat and watched Stephanie's eyes light up as Josh twirled her around and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. I thought of ways to kill the bloke, making it look like an accident so then I would be the one to comfort Stephanie as she mourned his sorry arse. I watched as his hands skimmed down her back, almost intimately. That was when I noticed that a slow song was playing. I slowed down, like everyone else that was dancing. Over the Josh's shoulder, Steph briefly met my eyes and what she saw clearly startled her.

"Ron? I want to go get- Ron?" Hermione was pushing gently on my chest and I turned to look at her. Her expression was calculating as she stared at me in surprise.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked accusingly and some of the anger I felt dissipated slightly at her tone, "You look like you're going to kill someone." I hurriedly tried to come up with a good explanation for my erratic behavior.

"I was just remembering the Yule Ball," I lied, hoping she'd buy it, "How Vicky had the tremendous honor of taking you and-" Hermione held up a hand and I knew she'd bit the bait. Nothing like bringing up Viktor Krum; even if I wanted another girl it didn't mean that Viktor's actions against Hermione were justified. I still hated the man with a passion and I probably would for the rest of my life. Even if I didn't love Hermione like I thought I did, she would always be my friend and my first crush. No one ever forgot that.

"Stop," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at me, "seriously Ron, you'd think that time would make you see he's just my friend. Look, I don't want his memory to ruin this night okay?" I nodded at her sheepishly. Hermione sighed.

"I'm going to get some punch," she told me, "Do you want some?" I shook her head and watched her leave. I felt really stupid just standing there, so I summoned all my courage and went over to where Stephanie was still dancing.

"Mind if I cut in?" I questioned, taping Josh's shoulder. He stared at me for a moment, his face hard to read when he suddenly smiled and let me take Steph for him. She looked surprised at my actions but pleased nonetheless. At least that's what I hoped for. We swayed in the same spot, my hands on her lower back as her arms went around my neck. I leaned my chin on the top of her head and closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of her.

"You look really handsome tonight," she murmured against my chest and I swelled up with pride.

"Nothing compared to you," I told her, my mouth against her ear, "You're absolutely beautiful tonight." She leaned back to meet my eyes and I thought I saw a flicker of hope flash in hers. I couldn't continue to ponder that because her date completely ruined the moment.

"Mind if I take her back?" Josh asked with a smirk. I swallowed the insult and relinquished my hold on her. Stephanie smiled at me, and Josh stepped in for me to finish the song. I looked around for Hermione but she didn't reappear like I'd thought she would. I did see Ginny and Harry in one corner of the room sitting with Neville and Luna, talking animatedly. I sniffed and shoved my hands in my pockets, feeling ditched. Here I was in the most perfect atmosphere, completely alone, with a date I didn't want and a friend I wanted desperately. I should've figured that battling Death Eaters would be easier than all this lovey dovey crap.

I headed over to the refreshment table and gulped down three glasses of water consecutively. I was about to get my fourth one when I was interrupted by my least favorite person.

"Having fun, Ron?" asked Josh all too knowingly. I glanced over his shoulder to see Stephanie sitting with Craig and a girl I figured to be his date.

"It's smashing," I retorted sarcastically, turning my back on him.

"She really is a fantastic girl," he continued and I was forced to stare at him. He glanced briefly at Steph before looking at me again.

"Yeah," I said idiotically, not getting his point. Josh sighed and patted me on the back. I shrugged his hand off as gently as I could.

"I think I'm going to make her my girlfriend," he told me. He might've been squeezing my heart out but I wouldn't have known the difference between that and his words. It wasn't as if he was proposing! But I knew deep down that if they got together all I would see of Stephanie would be merely glimpses during the day as she would spend all of her time with him. I didn't get a chance to respond because he suddenly left, weaving his way back to her. I stared at him as he sat down next to her, I watched as he took her hand with his, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. I saw Stephanie's shocked expression as she stared at him in evident surprise. Craig, I noticed, was smiling as Josh smirked at me. My heart broke as Stephanie nodded; Josh kissed her with such intensity that it made me want to go over there and punch him until his lights went out. When he opened his eyes to look at me mockingly, all the while kissing Steph, I snapped. Red clouded my gaze as I stomped over to their table with my wand ready at my side.

-Caiden's POV-

She was purposely driving me crazy, flaunting that little pink dress at me whenever I was around. I barely paid attention to Natalie, didn't even make the attempt to close my eyes and kiss her back whenever she made a move. All my attention was focused on Hermione as she danced with Ron. From my perspective it seemed as though he was angry at something or someone. I didn't give it a second thought as I saw Hermione step away from him and leave to get punch.

"I'm thirsty," I said to Natalie and led her over to where the refreshments were handed out. I felt like a stalker but at this point I didn't care. All these past few days Hermione had been playing hot n' cold with me. One day she was close and the next she ignored me. She made my heart thump wildly and then kills it with her cold indifference. I wanted to know what she was up to, what she wanted to achieve by driving me mad.

"You've been awfully distracted all night," Natalie told me, disapproval dripping from her tongue. I knew she was glaring at me for not paying attention to her or at least try to make her feel special but juggling two women was too much for me, especially under these conditions. Harry, Ginny, Steph and Josh had disappeared shortly after dinner; I never saw them again. Hermione threw me a glance out of the corner of her eye before stalking out of the Great Hall.

"Baby, would you please excuse me for just a moment," I said, turning to Natalie with a pleading look, "I think something I ate upset my stomach and I might need a few minutes." Natalie regarded me coldly and I did my best to look as innocent as I could. When she finally nodded I let out a breath and kissed her cheek hastily before going the way Hermione had left. I didn't know where she'd gone because the moment I exited the Hall she was nowhere in sight. I knew she hadn't gone up to bed or outside so I headed to the only other possibility left. There were about three girls mingling in the bathroom when I arrived. Hermione, from what I could perceive, wasn't there but all I could see were the sinks.

"Hi there Caiden," said Hannah Abbott, her eyes twinkling as she smiled at me. I grinned back and hastily beckoned them out; I closed the door behind them. I leaned back against the door as I tried to get my breathing under control. Suddenly, one of the stalls creaked open and Hermione came into view. She spared me a glance before turning her back to me to wash her hands.

"Hermione," I called out shakily, but she ignored me. Determination having found me again, I walked up to her and without a second thought crushed her to me. I breathed in her scent until my mind went fuzzy. Without missing a beat, I began kissing her neck, leaving a trail of kisses leading up to her jaw. Hermione was shaking in my arms and I slowly spun her around to meet my eyes. Hers displayed desire and hurt and guilt as tears pooled in her eyes. All the years I spent fantasizing about kissing Hermione and now that the moment was here, I'd never imagined it would be in a bathroom wearing a damn dress. I leaned my forehead against hers, sharing one last look before her mouth claimed mine. It was as if my heart had imploded inside my chest and butterflies roamed free inside my stomach. Hermione's lips were just as I imagined them, full and sweet as I devoured them. Hermione pulled me even closer to her as I gripped her waist. She jumped up slightly and I took advantage of that. Now she was seated on the sink, her legs around me as we kissed hungrily. One of my hands disappeared in her mass of hair as the other one made to slip under her dress. Hermione moaned against my mouth as I caressed her thigh and the-

"Oh for heavens' sake!" someone exclaimed loudly and Hermione pushed me away as she made to stand back on the ground. I turned around to meet Ginny's smirk, a glare fixed on my face.

"Damn it Ginny," I snarled at her, "You couldn't have picked a better moment?" Ginny laughed at me and stared at Hermione. I followed her line of vision and saw Hermione looking incredibly disheveled. Her hair was sticking up in every direction and her lip-gloss was smeared all across her mouth.

"You look thoroughly snogged," Ginny commented, and Hermione's eyes widened as the whole situation finally caught up her with.

"Oh my God Ginny," she groaned, looking terribly guilty. I didn't want to get annoyed so quickly but her expression didn't leave me any choice.

"Don't worry about it," I murmured and Hermione whirled her head to stare at me incredulously.

"What do you mean don't worry about it?! She's Ron's sister!" I rolled my eyes at her, irritated, and went to the mirror to clean up a bit and make myself presentable. When she noticed how incredibly calm Ginny was about the whole thing she looked really lost and it was Ginny herself who answered her unspoken question.

"Well, see... I noticed how weird you two had been acting at the start of term and I kind of put Harry up to the task of interrogator. Caiden held off as long as she possibly could, but really Hermione, I was surprised she hadn't exploded already." Hermione took a moment to digest what Ginny was telling her; then she turned to me accusingly.

"You told Harry?" she asked but instead of looking mad, she looked ashamed. Ginny sighed and walked up to her.

"For what it's worth Hermione, Harry and I know that you don't like Ron. And you know what? It's perfectly fine, because I think he likes another girl." I cleared my throat loudly.

"Yeah well, we'll figure all that later," I said, "Is there a reason you burst in here? You know, seeing as you don't appear to have actually used the premises." Ginny's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes actually," she said and turned to Hermione, "Your boyfriend started a fight. He blew up the stage, set the tree on fire and turned the snow into a thunderstorm. Everyone burst out of there screaming as Josh and Ron threw hexes at each other." I gaped and Hermione growled, completely frustrated, stomping past her and out of the bathroom. I didn't know where I stood with her after what had happened but that wasn't pressing at the moment. As Hermione burst into the chaotic Hall, I knew thing was for certain... Ronald Weasley would never hear the end of it.


	7. Chapter 7: And Then There's a Twist

-Steph's POV-

The last thing I wanted was to be in the same room as Ronald Weasley for the next few weeks, but I couldn't bring myself to deny 's kind offer to spend the Christmas over at her house. Any friend of Harry's was welcome at her house was what she'd said and when Ginny pinned me with a look I was forced to accept. Josh was clearly displeased with my choice and he'd tried to coax me out of it in a million different ways. But when Christmas Eve rolled by I found myself walking to the Hogwarts Express with the Burrow as my destination. Ron lagged behind me and that was good because I didn't even want to see his face. I mean, who the hell does he think he is?! Not only did he attack my boyfriend but he nearly destroyed the Great Hall in the process. It was about the time that Hermione appeared that Josh and Ron stopped fighting; it was either that or getting hexed by the Head Girl. I didn't think I could get any more angry or embarrassed but I was proved wrong when McGonagall met up with us, her lips white as she pressed them into a thin line. Between her and Hermione, Josh and Ron had gotten almost a month of detention and it involved cleaning up the mess they'd made. However, just when it seemed like they'd be spending Christmas alone at Hogwarts, Ginny, Harry and even Caiden butted in, insisting that they were being unfair. Now, Josh held my hand as we stepped onto the train. He didn't want to leave me, but I told him I needed a bit of space and he grudgingly complied. I went to the compartment that Harry had picked and sat down next to the window, having something to distract me for the whole ride. I heard the others filing in; Caiden sat next to me, her owl out of her cage and perched on her shoulder. Ron had the incredible audacity of sitting across from me.

"I need this vacation," said Harry, rubbing his eyes. Ginny leaned against him which meant that Hermione had sat on Caiden's other side.

"Oh please Harry, what have you done all semester?" questioned Caiden jokingly. Harry feigned being insulted.

"I beg your pardon? I've been studying and conducting Quidditch practices all term! It's the reason we've won the last two games," he told her, a smirk on his face. Caiden chuckled.  
"Well, that beats the hell out of taking classes with second years. I swear they get worse as they grow up," she commented and Ron smiled at her, causing me to glance at his face for an instant.

Damn Ronald Weasey; there should be a law against him and his stupid smile that made one go weak at the knees. I swear he was the only man in this world that caused me inner turmoil. He made me angry, sad, and happy all the same time. But this time he'd gone really far and if he even wanted me to speak to me again he'll probably have to move mountains.

"At least you're moving up," said Ginny, "You're not a first year anymore." Caiden stuck out her tongue, Midnight hooting softly from where he stood. The train began to move just then and the castle became smaller and smaller until it was out of view and we were racing through the green fields around us. Harry and Caiden began a game of Memory while Ginny observed quietly. Hermione came and went a few times until she finally settled down with a book. I continued to glare out the window, ignoring the way Ron was staring at me. He wasn't even being subtle about it and I was constantly steadying my breathing so as to not get mad quickly. Time went by painfully slow but I didn't give in to temptation. I thought about how sweet Josh had been when he'd asked me to be his girlfriend; I hadn't been expecting but after liking him for years I decided to give him a shot at it. Everyone else had somebody and they were happy so why couldn't I? The moment his lips met mine a surge of warmth had spread through me and I loved it. He was delicate and smooth, like he'd been born to kiss a girl forever. I was about to deepen the kiss when Josh was yanked away from me and then... well, things went slowly downhill. After McGonagall's sentence I quickly said goodbye to Josh with a brief kiss and left for the common room incensed. There, Ron had caught up to me and things had gotten really ugly. He had the gall to look innocent and I don't know where I had gotten the energy to scream so loud, but Ron had flinched and I had made a first year cry. Hermione wasn't one to fall behind and she yelled at him some more for being an insufferable, irresponsible jerk. Harry, Caiden and Ginny had caught up later, deciding it was better to hang back while the storm passed. The thing was that Ron didn't seem fazed at all by Hermione's shouts and he appeared to look nonchalant about the way I was treating him but his eyes showed his pain and I knew that I had hurt him. Well, good! He had hurt me too. First he led me on, sending mixed signals while being in a relationship with another girl and then he'd tried to ruin my evening with Josh, which he succeeded in doing. I was beginning to think that Ron had no limits. He acted purely on impulse, without thinking, letting his emotions get the best of him. He was a hot-headed, sexy redhead that was currently trying to meet my eye. I sighed and leaned back against the seat, closing my eyes. This vacation was supposed to be relaxing but it was turning to be the exact opposite. I opened my eyes when someone tapped the door and I was startled to see Josh on the other side, smiling shyly.

"Hi," he said when Hermione opened the compartment door for him, "I don't mean to intrude." I saw that he nodded to everyone except Ron, who he was ignoring completely. Ron's blue eyes blazed and I stood up to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, not wanting to start another discussion that would surely end with me having a headache. Josh extended his hand and held out my wand.

"You left it in my room last night," he said, blushing deeply. Yesterday was supposed to be the day where everyone would rest from the dance the night before embarking back to their houses for Christmas.

"Thanks," I muttered, getting a bit red myself. I had spent the whole day with him, trying to forget about my heated one-sided row with Ron and had ended up, not only in his common room, but in his dormitory where I then snogged him until we both were breathless and decided it was late. Josh smiled at me and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Happy Holidays everyone," he said, grinning at my friends who looked like they were intruding on a private moment. He left and I closed the door behind him.

"I should've made sure I had this with me this morning," I said to fill the silence. Ron's eye was twitching slightly. I gave him a hard glare, meeting his eyes for the first time since the ball. He looked completely heartbroken; I glanced at Hermione who seemed oblivious to his behavior. I didn't know if that was because she was giving him the silent treatment or because if she was more concerned with Caiden. That was when I noticed that they were sitting a little too close for comfort although they weren't touching. I raised my eyebrow but Caiden pretended not to see me. I sat back down next to her, stashing my wand inside my robes.

"Now it's just your wand," said Ron, an edge to his voice, "I wonder what you'll lose next." The room tensed as he and I glared at each other.

"That's none of your business," I spat at him, crossing my arms across my chest, "What Josh and I do is between us." Ron sucked in a shaky breath.

"Don't start," warned Caiden, looking at me and then at Ron, "You're both acting completely childish." I scoffed at her.

"Really? You're one to talk," I told her, knowing full well that I was directing my anger towards her without fault. But she accused me of being childish and that was exactly the way she acted whenever she was around Hermione.

"Look," said Harry, sweat breaking on his forehead as he glanced nervously at his best mate, "it's Christmas. Why don't we just all attempt to get along?" But Ron was having none of that.

"You know what I hate Harry? Backstabbing friends that you think are actually worth the trouble but then turn around to mess with useless gits." That did it. Quicker than lightning I had stood up and slapped him across the face. Hermione gasped and made to move but Ginny shook her head. As tears prickled my eyes I turned around and left, slamming the door behind me. I was halfway down the length of the train when two, strong arms caught me around the waist and spun me around.

"Let me go Ronald Weasley!" I yelled, drawing the attention from a couple of people. I struggled with his hold but it was useless.

"Look just stop for a moment," he told me, grunting as he tried to calm me. I was so angry that I'd begun to cry. When I stopped flailing around he crushed me to him in a hug that knocked my breath away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized miserably, "What I said was uncalled for, but I just..." He trailed off. I could hear his erratic heartbeat thumping wildly on his chest. I pushed him away and turned my back to him.

"Just leave me alone Ron," I said attempting to sound strong but failing horribly. Ron sighed and hung his head.

"I never meant to hurt you Steph, you have to know that," he said touching my arm gently from behind, "I don't know what came over me."

"You think a simple sorry is going to save you?!" I suddenly exclaimed, coming to face him, "Do you have any idea what you've done? You not only insulted Josh but you insulted me as well." Ron just stared at me, his eyes wide.

"We were kidding ourselves Ron," I told him softly, my anger having exhausted me, "You had a girlfriend. In fact, you still do and I was content with having you as a friend if that was all I could get." Suddenly, I pushed him back, feeling completely irritated.

"But I won't be friends with a jealous jerk!" That was the last thing I told him before I turned around and left to look for Josh, leaving Ron standing rooted to the spot behind me.

-Harry's POV-

I don't know how the train didn't explode with all the anger that sizzled in the air. Ron and Stephanie were currently breaking the record. Not even Viktor Krum made Ron glare as deeply as he had when Josh had appeared out of nowhere. I don't think that Hermione and Ron had even fought so heated; usually they ignored each other but Steph and Ron couldn't stay silent and were jumping down the other's throat repeatedly. When Steph slapped Ron I knew things had spun wildly out of control.

"Well? Don't just sit there," said Ginny, snapping at her brother, "Go after her." Ron glanced at Hermione and they shared a look. Ron gulped and hurried out the door behind Stephanie.

"I swear, they'll kill each other before the year is up," I said, breathing freely again in their absence. Ginny snorted in disagreement.

"You give them a year?" she asked incredulously, pursing her lips, "It's probable that they'll kill themselves before the Christmas vacation is up. Mum's going to have a very interesting full house." I nodded and looked at Caiden who was petting Midnight gently. Hermione, however, surprised me; she shared no insight and didn't seem troubled at all about Ron's behavior with Steph. When I questioned her about it she frowned.

"Ron's always been impulsive. Besides, he's always thinking that guys are taking advantage of the girls in his life so it's not entirely surprising." She wasn't completely off but still, he was her boyfriend and she should've been complaining endlessly about his lack of attention to her.

"But he's your boyfriend," I said slowly, eyes narrowed. Ginny sighed and sat up straight, making everyone look at her.

"This is beyond ridiculous Hermione," she said, "It's Harry we're talking about." They lost me there.

"Ginny," hushed Hermione exasperatedly, "Don't start this again." I noticed that Caiden had tensed but continued to stare at her owl.

"I'm just saying it's an insult not to tell him. We have to work something out now that Steph's out of the picture." I was about to question what the hell she was talking about when Caiden snapped to attention, giving Hermione a glare.

"It's not worth it Ginny," she said lowly, her voice hard, "She doesn't care for it."

"Oh for Heaven's sake Caiden," Hermione glowered at her through her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not the one being dramatic here!" exclaimed my sister, standing up and I thought that another fight was going to ensue.

"What in Merlin's beard are you all going on about?" I asked before Crookshanks bit the hell out of Caiden. Midnight began flapping her wings in anticipation to fight the damn cat. Caiden sat back down with a huff and Hermione crossed her arms like an angry child. If I wasn't about to blow a casket I would've found the whole scene slightly comical.

"It's just that I caught Caiden basically on top of Hermione as they were going at it in the girls' bathro-"

"Ginny!" interrupted Hermione, doing her best to sound upset but I waved her off, a smile spread about my face.

"Really?" I inquired and turned to Caiden, who still looked put off but had a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She seemed proud of what Ginny was saying.

"Yes," she answered me, "but Hermione insists on acting like it never happened." I was shell shocked.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I questioned, incredulous, "It's what you've wanted to do since you saw my sister and don't even dare deny it." Hermione bit her lip, looking worried.

"I know that Harry but what about Ron? I can't leave him now when's dealing with-"

"Ron caused the shitstorm so he just has to get over it himself," Ginny said, dismissing that argument swiftly, "You can't take up his problems as your own." But Hermione was stubborn and wouldn't hear it.

"I won't break up with him now," she said and Caiden got mad all over again, "Besides, it's not like that would solve anything. There's a Slytherin on your part Caiden." I had forgotten about Natalie completely; for me she just didn't exist, but Hermione had a point. Not only did she have to deal with Ron and explain everything to him but Caiden's girlfriend had no clue either and she posed a problem. At least for Hermione and me she did but Ginny rolled her eyes at the statement.

"That girl has nothing on you Hermione. You can hex her arse from this universe in a heartbeat," Ginny told her and Caiden nodded, like that was the solution. I saw that she was no longer angry but trying to get Hermione to start an affair of sorts with her while the whole Ron/Stephanie ordeal gets dealed with.

"I won't be second to anyone," Hermione said, losing a bit of her concentration as Caiden leaned into her with a smirk. Just as Caiden was about to kiss her she turned her head. Caiden sighed.

"But I'll be second as well," mumbled my sister, sitting back against her seat. Ginny looked as she was going to continue the argument but in came Ron looking completely defeated and sat down on the floor at Hermione's feet and leaned his head on her thigh. Caiden looked surprised as did Hermione. Ron swallowed and his face changed completely as determination became evident on his face.

"I love you Hermione," he said unexpectedly in a voice that was not his own. Hermione looked like a fish out of water as Ron knelt before her. He took her face roughly and began kissing her, right there in front of us. I figured he was acting like this because Stephanie had lashed out at him with her whip of rejection and he was looking for solace. Caiden's eyes darkened as she stared at the couple. Ginny cleared her throat and basically pulled Ron away from a smothered looking Hermione. He sat next to her properly and leaned his head on her shoulder, shortly falling asleep. Caiden didn't want to fall behind but all she could do was hold Hermione's hand for the remainder of the ride. Stephanie didn't reappear until the train had pulled up on King's Cross and even then she was shadowed by her boyfriend. As I stepped out of the train to meet the Weasley family I couldn't help but think that things would get spicier and more complicated as time continued to pass.

-Ginny's POV-

My brothers Fred and George had met us on the station, waiting patiently with the car that would transport us home. However, as I regarded it with a glance, I knew that there was no way on Earth we would fit.

"Don't worry sis," said Fred, opening the door and ushering us in with a wave of his hand.

"It's enchanted to be a lot bigger than it looks from the outside," finished George for him as he took the driver's seat. The front seated up to three people and Caiden quickly called shotgun, taking her chances with the twins instead of cramming herself with the lot of us. She had made the smart move because as soon as Hermione, Ron, Steph, Harry and I climbed in the back seat we found out that the car hadn't expanded that much and we were squished together. George winked at us through the rearview mirror before putting the car in gear and driving off. Caiden chatted animatedly with them all the while I was losing the circulation in my right leg. Harry had to position himself so his arms weren't pinned to his sides; that meant that he had an arm around Stephanie and I and I had no idea if Ron was even slightly put off. By the uncomfortable silence I guessed that he was doing his best to ignore it.

"What the matter back there?" questioned Fred as he turned his head to look at us.

"Cat got your tongue?" said George jokingly and Crookshanks hissed at him from Hermione's lap. The cat didn't take insults lightly.

"As I was saying, we've managed to make a quill that actually writes by itself while you dictate..." I tuned out my brothers as they talked about their inventions. When I got out of this car I deserved a t-shirt that said 'I survived the ride to hell' because this was seriously way worse than the train ride. I had no idea how we were going to live through these next few days with the whole Ron, Hermione and Stephanie drama. Not to mention that there's another triangle that includes Caiden. The girl was stubborn and would give in to Hermione's worries but she would tire and, judging by the way I'd seen her kiss Hermione, it would be soon. I was immensely relieved when I was able to see the Burrow from my window and breathed a heavy sigh when I was able to stretch out my limbs after being compacted for so long.

"Oh my dears!" exclaimed my mother as she hurried out the front door to meet us. She gave us each a bone-crushing hug, stopping only to gaze at Caiden adoringly.

"You poor thing," she said, taking her face in her hands, "I'm so glad you made your way home. You look so much like Harry."

"That's because she's his twin mother," grumbled Ron, rolling his eyes. Mum's eyes lit up at his statement.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Caiden, struggling with her hold and motioning towards Stephanie, "This is my best friend Stephanie Tasch. She's the one who looked after me all these years."

"It was nothing really," Steph said blushing before being crushed under Molly's hug.

"You're all family," mum said and beckoned all of us to get accommodated inside the house. Hermione was going to be sharing my room and Ron was rooming with Harry while Caiden and Steph took Percy's old room. My room was the same as I'd left it but Percy's had been cleaned out and given special care to accommodate our guests. Typical Molly Weasley. After we got settled we were informed that all the family was getting together for the Christmas Eve supper and that meant that all my brothers were coming and probably with all their girlfriends. Bill was the only one that had gotten married and I learned soon enough that Fleur was expecting which meant another reason to celebrate. For the next two hours the hall between my floor and Ron's room was a flurry of activity as we all bathed and got dressed for the night ahead. When Caiden, Harry and I came into the kitchen, it was to find that Lupin and Tonks had also decided to join us, carrying Harry's godson, little Teddy Lupin. Caiden was surprised to see the baby and to learn about his relationship with Harry but accepted to carry the boy for a while as he slept. When Hermione and Ron crowded the room as well we thought it best to head outside where the dinner was taking place, especially when Stephanie came down and coed over the baby. Fred and George were working behind a table, setting up expensive looking equipment.

"What's that?" I asked them, looking at a big rectangular black box that was linked to another device on the table by dozens of wires.

"That's the sound system," answered Fred, "For music; we're going to turn this thing into a party." He wriggled his eyebrows in clear mischief.

"And this is a computer," explained George, pointing at the open screen that displayed a list of songs, "Muggles aren't magical but they sure have some cool stuff." I still didn't understand how all this would play music but then Fred gave George a thumbs up and Fred hit a key on the computer. Suddenly a song played throughout the whole yard; but it had a weird rhythm, like robotics. I was awed at the whole experiment with the machinery; I heard Hermione laughing and turned around to see Caiden and Stephanie dancing but it wasn't random. They seemed to know the whole choreography and it was like nothing I'd ever seen before.

Need a ride I can Range you up,  
Money I can change you up,  
You can ride your own, no longer be the passenger,  
Swag low I build you up,  
Knees we can stand you up,  
Red lips, red dress, like em like a fire truck.

The words were absolutely meaningless but the beat was catchy. Ron and I stared as Caiden and Steph pulled Hermione and Harry into the dance; they should know something about it since they've been raised by Muggles. And I wasn't wrong. Hermione and Harry laughed as they twirled around, not knowing the dance but recognizing the song. My parents had burst out of the back door, quickly followed by Lupin and Tonks. They looked startled by the sudden noise, as if Death Eaters were attacking the house but one look at the crazy teenagers in this house showed the complete opposite. I saw, rather than heard, the backyard gate open; a middle-aged looking couple appeared, their brows raised in question as they approached the house. None of the 'dancers' noticed them but my mother did and hurried over to them possibly mumbling her many pardons for the loud music and asking them to please forgive her sons, because they didn't know any better. The man smiled in return, his eyes landing on Hermione as she danced closely to Caiden. The woman's eyes stared at them, clearly appalled at their behavior. Dad called the twins to attention and they cut off the song unexpectedly. Something clicked suddenly in my head as I realized who the guests were. Before I could even begin to utter a warning, Caiden backed up and tripped over her own feet, almost dragging Hermione with her to the ground. If it hadn't been for the man's reflexes, Hermione would've landed on top of Caiden on the grass. Caiden turned around, ashamed that she almost fell on the stranger.

"I'm so sorry," she began apologetically, "I didn't even see you the-" She didn't finish her apology as she stared at the man wide-eyed. The woman gasped in surprise and gripped her husband's arm as she focused on Caiden. Caiden's eyes turned hard as she gazed at the man knowingly. Hermione squeaked and was about to open her mouth when her father cut her off.

"Hermione! What is she doing here?!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, his face flushing with anger as he stared at his daughter and then at Caiden. Harry and Ron gaped while I just stood there with nothing good to offer. My mum and dad looked shocked at the outburst and everyone stood still as the stare-off continued. I didn't think it was possible but things just got a hell of a twist.


	8. Chapter 8: Granger Danger

-Hermione's POV-

I watched as Caiden tensed under my father's glare, her hands fisting at her sides with obvious dislike. The tension in the air was thick, noticeable; it could be cut with a knife. No one moved or even made an attempt to stop the upcoming discussion but I knew better. Years of experience with Caiden and my dad taught me that moments like this could turn ugly in just a second and the Weasleys' Christmas celebration would not be ruined because of them.

"Hi dad," I said, forcing an excited expression on my face as I threw myself at him. He caught me and hugged me back, all the while keeping his eyes on Caiden. When I stepped back to greet my mom, Ginny had grabbed Caiden's arm and pulled her back to join the rest of the family.

"Hermione," my mom said, her eyes lighting up as she gazed at me, "It's been so long since I last saw you. Are you well?" She spared a glance at Caiden before focusing back to me.

"I've never been better," I retorted and took her hand, leading her to the long dinner table that Bill and Charlie had set up by the bushes. By now, all the Weasley brothers had arrived, their companions like shadows behind them. My dad reluctantly sat down as their hosts scrambled about, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and serving the food. Soon the table was completely crowded with people and plates, various conversations taking place between bites and swallows. Caiden's mood was shot to hell and my father didn't even care that he was a guest in another's house. It was apparent that his hatred towards Caiden hadn't diminished; ever since we were kids he loathed the fact that she was my only friend and every once in a while went on a famous rant about how she was a nobody and a bad influence. For the first time in my life I paid no attention to what he said, openly defying him and his rules only to spend time with Caiden. I'd hoped that time would make him see that she was just a good-hearted friend but I should've known that even the years apart would not make my dad let go of a grudge. I sat across from my parents, Ron and Ginny taking both of my sides. Caiden had opted to sit next to Harry, devoting her time and her attention to drooling over Fleur who was content sitting next to her husband.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, " began Harry, trying to make small banter at this end of the table, "I hear from Hermione that you guys are dentists." Mom smiled at him, obviously liking my friend from the first moment that she saw him.

"You heard right," answered dad, after swallowing a piece of the pork, "My wife and I own a small business by ourselves over on the north side of London. I can honestly say it's a fascinating career. Medicine is a broad branch of study and only the... dedicated people actually strive in school and are able to study the most complicated of the sciences." He said this while looking across at Caiden, whose eyes were focused on her plate but the firm set of her mouth told me that she was listening to what my father was saying. Harry's eyebrows had darted up at his tone and Ginny was pointedly ignoring all that was happening. Stephanie, who had gotten stuck with the last seat next to my parents was eating away like there was nothing else worth paying attention to. Ron cleared his throat, and my mom's eyes landed on him.

"Ronald is it?" she said with almost a bite to her voice, "So you're the boy that has my daughter so smitten." I sighed, not liking how the night was progressing. Next to me, Ron visibly tensed, forcing a smile on his face while his eyes displayed the nerves that were overpowering him. My dad pinned him with a look would make Voldemort flinch and I was suddenly angry at them for being so irritable.

"Yes ma'am," Ron replied in a high-pitched tone, "I love Hermione very much; she's been my friend all these years and I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for her. Probably flunked all my classes right Harry?" Harry shot him a withering look, not wanting his name to be mentioned anymore.

"Ow iz it that yuv been able to sustain yourzelf all thiz yearz?" asked Fleur, her French accent completely showing off. She and Bill were talking to Caiden; I couldn't see her but I could hear her boasting voice as she spoke.

"I learned how to play the guitar and I compose music," she answered very loudly, "I was in a band, a rock band. I'd just gotten the approval of our recording company to launch a tour across Europe when I got side-tracked with Hogwarts. Now I'm here, the living example that clearly brains isn't everything." Inwardly I groaned as my parents digested the insult.

"And you call that a living?" asked my father, his hands gripping the fork intensely. Ron sucked in a breath and Steph turned her head to watch the spectacle that was forming at the table.

"Why wouldn't it be? There are a lot of people in this world that are not capable of assisting to a school because they don't have the means but that doesn't give you the right to downplay them. College isn't the only option in life; sure it's the most sure shot that one is going to get but you learn to deal with your fate and do the best you can under the circumstances. I got ahead even when you were always putting me down. Tell me, what's really bothering you? Is it the fact that Hermione didn't care about your 'warnings' toward me when she was a kid, or that you weren't able to keep me away from her even after all these years?"

"What?" asked Ron, looking at my father's murderous expression, then at Caiden and then at me, "What's he talking about?" I was about to answer when my mother interrupted.

"Haven't you told him dear?" By now the whole table has ceased their conversations and they all stared at my parents. I feared that not even a joke from the twins could lighten the atmosphere.

"It's not a subject that's been talked about mother," I said pointedly, willing her to drop the conversation. My dad huffed and turned to my boyfriend.

"My daughter and Caiden have known each other since they were kids. Up to this day I have no bloody idea as to how they met but I curse that day. She's been nothing but trouble, a bad influence for-" Harry's chair toppled over as he banged his fists on the table. Everyone jerked in surprise and stared at him.

"Don't you dare insult my sister," he warned, his voice barely masking the fury inside. My parents' eyes widened and they looked at me accusingly.

"His sister?" began my father incredulously, his eyes blazing. I swallowed, not meeting his furious gaze. Caiden laughed, standing up as well to join Harry.

"Did you think I was here because I'd crossed ways with Hermione on the street?" she asked tauntingly, taking out her wand, "Well, for your information I'm a witch; Harry's twin sister and a student at Hogwarts of the Gryffindor house. Is there something else you'd like to know?" Ron scoffed, and abandoned the table, turning back to stare at me accusingly.

"What else have you kept from me?!" yelled Ron, ignoring his mother's shouts and attempts to calm him down and be polite. He glanced at Harry, Ginny and even Steph who hadn't seem surprised by my father's confession and his expression turned even more horrified than before.

"You all knew," he accused, his voice spitting venom, "You all knew and nobody told me!" He began shaking uncontrollably.

"Let's just all take a deep breath and-" Mr. Weasley's effort was cut off as Caiden sighed and went to Ron.

"It was nothing important Ron," she said for his sake, momentarily forgetting my parents standing across from her, "It's just a fact that doesn't alter anyone's life; I know Hermione. And? You're her boyfriend, the boy she trusts with her life. She's spent the majority of it with you and Harry. Me? I'm just an old friend she had to leave behind when she came to Hogwarts and turned out to be her best friend's sister."

"I'm standing right here you know," I said, annoyed that they were talking about me as if I wasn't present. Caiden's words did nothing to soothe Ron's hurt ego and he stalked off inside his house while his brothers' followed behind him, probably to make sure he didn't make anything explode.

"Why don't you leave?" suggested Tonks, suddenly taking the lead. Caiden stood next to me, her face defiant as she gazed at my parents. She was backed up by Harry, Ginny and Stephanie who all looked affronted by my dad's behavior. I couldn't say I wasn't surprised; they'd never acted this way before.

"If I leave I leave with my daughter," my mother said, reaching out to grab my arm. Mrs. Weasley came to stand in her way, her eyes crazed as she regarded my parents coldly.

"You have overstayed your welcome," stated Mr. Weasley, taking his place beside his wife, "and Hermione will remain here."

"You don't have the right to tell me what I-" Lupin cut in, deadly serious as the night had turned from bad to worse.

"With all due respect sir, Hermione's a witch and therefore her place is here with the rest of her friends. You were merely guests, invited to a humble home so you could share Christmas with your daughter after many years of being deprived from that. However, I will not tolerate any more disrespect from you or your wife towards my family and friends." My father opened his mouth several times to speak but nothing came out. Tears were pooling in my eyes as I watched my parents glare at Caiden and then turned to look at me expectantly.

"I'm staying here," I told them, my voice trembling. Their expression turned hard as they gazed at me one last time before turning to go.

"Don't worry about it," said Ginny, her tone soothing, "They'll get over it soon enough." Harry huffed but Caiden's eyes softened as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry," she began, her shoulders sagging, "I know how much they mean to you but I couldn't just stay there an-" Stephanie's scream interrupted her and we turned to her as she pointed towards the garden gate. One by one they appeared, their hooded cloaks masking their faces as they took their stance. There were more than two dozen Death Eaters invading the Burrow outnumbering us easily but my eyes stopped on a very familiar face as he held my father by his neck, a dagger digging into his skin.

-Caiden's POV-

"I hate to be a party crasher on such a special night," drawled Lucius Malfoy as he took Mr. Granger hostage. Mrs. Granger was sobbing almost uncontrollably as Mr. Weasley held her, preventing her from fainting and falling to the ground. Beside me I watched as Hermione's demeanor changed completely; whereas she would be the first one in action now she looked weak, beaten as she gazed at her father.

"Let the man go Malfoy," Lupin said, his wand already out and pointed at him. It was useless though as the other Death Eaters assumed battle position as well.

"I believe I'm the one who is going to be calling the shots here," Malfoy spat, his eyes sunken. I don't believe I'd ever seen such a scrawny looking man but I easily recognized him as the man who'd tried to kill me so many months ago in an abandoned alley. He was the man who was after my soul and I saw now that he would stop at nothing to achieve it.

"What's going on out here?" questioned Bill, suddenly appearing by the back door. He was taken aback, his blue eyes wide-eyed by the scene.

"Shit!" exclaimed Charlie, taking out his wand and standing in front of his mother. The twins and Percy followed suit, shielding all of us from the view of the Death Eaters. Ron immediately went to my side, taking Hermione's hand. Bill pushed an angry looking Fleur back inside to keep the others dates' company inside the house.

"Isn't this pathetic?" continued the blond haired wonder, trying to seep fear in everyone, "All the weasels defending their horrible excuse of a home."  
"SHUT UP MALFOY!" screamed Harry, fighting his way out of George's grasp. He leveled stares with the man as he pressed the blade further against Mr. Granger's neck. At least he had the incredible idea of staying still and silent. Malfoy drew his head back and laughed, sending chills down my spine. Ginny struggled to get to Harry's side and Stephanie was going to do something equally as stupid, getting in harm's way. I was about to shout at her when Ron took several strides in her direction and held her back. Now that I looked at him he seemed to have been crying, his face red and blotched; he glanced at back at Hermione, wanting to comfort her in some way but not being able to without leaving Stephanie.

"Potter, always so noble and stupid," said Malfoy daringly, "Don't try to be the hero now because this time it's not about you." His eyes met mine and I knew what he would ask next.

"I propose a trade," he continued, his lips curled back in a snarl, "The filthy Muggle for the other Potter." As soon as he spoke, Hermione's hand found mine and she held on for dear life. Harry had turned pale and Ginny had to stop him from launching himself at the man. I could practically hear Lupin's brain in gear as he thought of a way to get out of this situation but as I looked at everyone's face I knew that the only way out of this was through a fight. I was barely aware of Mrs. Weasley guiding Mrs. Granger inside the house at the insistence of many of her sons.

"That won't happen," answered Tonks, her vivid pink hair standing in contrast to the dark night. Malfoy smirked, his grip on Mr. Granger tightening. He gasped and Hermione choked back a sob.

"Then the Muggle will die," he said softly and he was about to slash his throat when I broke through the crowd and approached him.

"NO!" screamed Harry, as did Lupin and maybe Bill. I didn't even give it a second thought; I threw my wand on the ground and with fearful eyes stood in front of Malfoy.

"Don't hurt him," I whispered, my eyes landing on Mr. Granger's. His face emitted the fear and surprise he felt. I suppose he never thought that I'd give myself up for him and now that I think about it, it wasn't because of him. For only one second I'd felt Hermione's pain and that was enough to make up my mind. I wouldn't let her watch her father being murdered in cold blood if I could do something about it.

Malfoy's eyes glittered with excitement as he thrust Mr. Granger away from him and gripped the collar of my shirt. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Mr. Granger reached Lupin.

"I knew you were going to be as foolish as your brother," Malfoy spat at me, his cold eyes boring into mine, "A Muggle lover at its best though I got the impression you weren't so fond of him." His words sent a wave of panic through me; did he hear everything that was said during dinner? Did he know about my past with Hermione? I didn't get a chance to dwell on the thought because a red spark flew beside me and hit one of Malfoy's supporters in the chest. Everything happened in slow motion; I heard shouts and yells, saw the fight break off in the middle of the garden on a Christmas Eve. I saw Malfoy's startled expression and for a second his grip loosened. I punched him square on the face and bent down to retrieve my wand. When I turned to run to my friends' aid I felt someone grab my hair and I cried out.

"You little bitch!" cried Malfoy as he spun me around to face him. His nose was bloody and was bent at an awkward angle. I raised my wand to hex him with the first spell that came to mind but he was faster than me.

"CAIDEN!" I heard Stephanie scream as Malfoy stabbed me in the stomach. Stars exploded all around my eyes as pain blinded me. My heart thudded loudly in my ears as I clutched my wound and fell to my knees. Malfoy hissed and grabbed me with both of his hands, half-dragging me along the pavement as he waited to cross the Anti-Apparition wards. I knew that once he Apparated away with me I'd be done for and nobody would be able to stop him from fulfilling whatever the hell it is that he wants to sacrifice me to. I groaned, opening my eyes; my vision was blurry but I knew he was struggling with my weight and he wasn't exactly a strong man. I could still hear the whizzing of spells flying through the air and I suddenly got dizzy as I glanced down and saw the trail of blood. Malfoy cursed under his breath, making sure he was holding me tightly as he got ready to spin on the spot. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable when Malfoy grunted and let go of me. I fell to the ground completely but I leaned on my elbow to prop myself up.

"You won't get away with this," said Harry as he pointed his wand at Malfoy. His face was covered with grime and tears but his voice was harsh enough to make Malfoy stand back. He threw me a smirk before turning to look at my brother with so much hate that I had to glance away.

"We'll meet again Potter," he muttered and then I heard a loud CRACK rebounding through the air, followed by countless others. I looked back up at Harry as he knelt beside me, his eyes wide with panic as he glanced at my stomach. Without saying another word, he hauled me up and with his help we got back to the Burrow where some of the girls were shouting incessantly.

"Where's Harry?!" shouted Ginny, on the verge of a breakdown. Stephanie was ghostly pale as she cried on Ron's shoulder. Hermione was contained by her parents, who both looked scared beyond reason. When Harry and I came into view, Tonks shot forward to help me inside the house and lay on the living room couch. Soon enough the whole room was crowded with bustling people.

"Oh my god," muttered Stephanie, sitting on the floor beside me and taking my hand. Her cheeks were stained with tears as was Ginny's who she hugged Harry and went about the house handing tea to everyone.

"I have to go to the Ministry," Lupin was saying, probably to Tonks, "Have to report this. Too many Death Eaters, more than we ever calculated still remain at large. Later, I will inform McGonagall and ask her to strengthen the wards around the school. Malfoy got too close to his goal for my liking."

"Too close?" asked Harry incredulously, ignoring the tea that Fred was handing him, "He almost bloody got away!" He had dark circles under his eyes as he flushed with recognizable anger. I held out a bloody hand to stop him in mid rant. Harry's face was replaced with incredible sadness as concern. He came to kneel next to Stephanie, putting his head on my shoulder. Through heavy eyes I saw Hermione enter the room hurriedly, her parents hesitantly behind her. Ron gave her a heavy look before skulking off to help Ginny outside with the ruined garden.

"Move," said Fleur suddenly, bounding down the stairs with several towels and a bottle that smelled heavily of alcohol. She threw Stephanie a pillow so that I would lean against it, propping myself up almost into a sitting position. Without a warning she grabbed the hem of my bloody shirt and ripped it all the way up to my mid-driff exposing my stomach. I heard several intakes of breath and saw Hermione's eyes widen with unspeakable horror.

"Thiz may hurt," Fleur told me, soaking one of the towels with alcohol and pressuring it against my wound. I couldn't contain my scream as the liquid burned me; Stephanie flinched but held on to my hand tightly as Harry's face contorted with pain. I glared darkly at the french girl.

"You could be a little bit gentle about it," I said through gritted teeth as she wiped away at my stomach as if the blood were spilled milk. Sweat started to dampen my hair and stick to my clothes. When Fleur was done she tossed the towel to the floor, glancing at the clean cut.

"It's deeper than I thought," commented Charlie, coming up behind her, his face scrunched up in thought, "But a simple mending charm should do the trick."

"What if there's internal bleeding?" asked Stephanie, her voice shaking. Charlie shook his head.  
"If she was bleeding inside she would've already choked up blood. The lungs would have filled up with it, preventing her from breathing properly." As if on cue, everyone in the room turned to look at me.

"I can breathe fine," I told them through short gasps of pain, "It just hurts like hell." Charlie nodded and motioned for Harry and Stephanie to get out of the way.

"Are you going to sew me up?" I asked horrified and he managed to share a small smile.

"No," he answered as he examined the deep gap in my stomach, "Mum will help you, she's a professional mending cuts and wounds."

"You'll be fine," he assured me but it did little to calm my nerves. Out of nowhere, Mr. Granger spoke up, surprising me and all those present. I barely spared him a glance as I turned to look at Hermione who was standing with her arms crossed near the fireplace. Her chest was heaving as she was still trying to calm down from the night's events.

"I can help," Mr. Granger said, which earned him a glare from Bill and the twins, "That is if there's anything I can do." I considered his offer and shook my head.

"I think you'd better leave," I offered in my most sincere tone. His expression tightened but he nodded and turned to his wife before saying goodbye to Hermione. I shared a look with Tonks which she understood completely.

"I'll escort you home," she suggested, more for Hermione's sake than mine. Right now the last thing I wanted was for her to worry about her parents' safety but I knew that Tonks's presence would be enough to ensure that they would be alright. In the morning, the Ministry would probably assign Aurors to guard their home, after Lupin informed them of the attack. I tried to breathe evenly, staring at Hermione like a possessive dog; I was aware that everyone was staring at me, at us, but I didn't care. Because of her dad, part of the shit had hit the fan and there was no going back from that.

"Well?" said Harry, no longer mad but incredibly tired and shaken, "Are you going to get on with it?" Charlie smiled and nodded, backing away from me. At that moment Mrs. Weasley arrived, wand in her hand. I believed she looked like a crazy woman; her red hair all over the place, her clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and her expression was frantic."

"Everyone off to bed!" she instructed with a pointed glare at all of her children. Only Harry and Hermione looked ready to protest but Ron and Ginny were able to coax them upstairs. Bill and Mr. Weasley decided to stay up to patrol the house while the twins returned to their flat above their shop in Diagon Alley.

"You're a fool," muttered Stephanie as she stood up and let go of my hand, "Going to get yourself killed before your time." I gave her a cheeky grin before she smiled nervously and headed up the stairs. Outside, snow had begun to fall, coating the ground with a sleek, sheet of snowflakes. With a deep breath I watched as Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at me and began waving her wand over my bloody gash. I expected pain but I only felt a little sting that went away as soon as she started. I tried to keep my eyes opened but at that moment I was so tired that I would've fallen asleep even with my eyes pried open. The last I saw before unconsciousness took me was Mrs. Weasley's triumphant grin as she patted me on the head.

-Ron's POV-

When I managed to get Harry upstairs despite his struggle to go back down to his sister I all but collapsed on my bed. Harry glared at the ceiling and the silence was stifling; I stood after a few minutes and went to take another bath, wanting to wipe all the dirt and sweat away. Afterwards, as I changed into my pajamas I couldn't help but feel slightly violated by the Death Eaters' forced entrance to my home. Their presence was not only unwelcome, but entirely unexpected. Malfoy had put the cherry on top of one of my worst nights in my whole life. Not even the sleepless days and hungry nights on the run while looking for the Horcruxes had been as bad as this one. Hermione's parents not only hated him, but hated Caiden as well who apparently was Hermione's best friend before she came to Hogwarts. I felt anger swell within me as I thought about how everyone had kept that fact from me. I knew that it was a little irrational on my part to get so mad at them for that but there was a part of me that thought that Hermione and Caiden's friendship meant more than they were all letting on. Hermione always got distracted whenever Caiden came into the room; she hated Natalie with a passion like Harry, but he was her brother so he had that excuse. I recalled my relationship with Lavender and how Hermione had gotten remarkably jealous because of it. Her behavior towards Caiden and Natalie was exactly the same... I sat bolt right in my bed, and stood up, not bothering to give Harry an excuse for leaving my room. I needed to walk, to think a little more clearly. Everything had happened so quickly that a headache was going to be the least of my problems if I continued to dwell on what couldn't be changed. But there was a voice inside my head that warned me; it was a nagging thought but I couldn't get it inside my head. If it turned out to be true, if Hermione really loved Caiden like I suspected then that would be the end of me. Harry was mystified by his sister, Hermione loved a girl and the woman he truly loved was with another... a complete git. Jealousy swirled in the pit of my stomach as I thought about Josh. Only his face was enough to throw me in a fit and I hated that fact; I was trying to get a better hold of my emotions, to try and be a more rational bloke but he had to come and mess it all up. But it wasn't all his fault; Stephanie unleashed a passion within me like no other and I couldn't help myself.

"Stop it Ron," I murmured, leaning against the door of Steph's room. My internal debate had gotten the best of me and instinctively I'd ended up here. I wanted to stop thinking, to stop doubting; I wanted everything to be the way it was before Caiden and Stephanie and even Josh had entered our lives. But that was out of my hands now. I sighed and was going to head up back to my room when the door opened suddenly and Stephanie ran right into me.

"Ouch," she said, with a glare on her face as she looked up to meet my eyes. I gave her a sheepish smile and her expression changed to one of curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, staring right at my chest. Only now did I notice that I wasn't wearing a shirt; my pajamas consisted of only the pants because even in the winter it got terribly hot up in my room.

"I couldn't sleep," I admitted, "So I decided to walk around the house a bit." It all sounded horribly foolish when I said it out loud, but I felt better when Stephanie nodded in understanding.

"I get what you mean," she told me and motioned inside the room. With a gulp I entered the room after her, shutting the door behind me.

"Where's Caiden?" I questioned quietly as she sat down on her bed. I remained standing in the middle of the room like an idiot.

"She's sleeping downstairs I guess," Stephanie answered softly, her eyes meeting mine, "I'm kind of scared." I sighed and suddenly, I was sitting down next to her, hugging her to me.

"What happened today was completely awful," I admitted, "And here I thought that I'd get a normal life after killing Voldemort." Stephanie pulled away to look at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Ron," she told me, being utterly sincere, "I never told you that Caiden knew Hermione and there was no reason not to." I swallowed the lump on my throat and looked away.

"Let's not talk about that right now okay?" I asked her but she ignored my plea.

"I didn't want to hurt you Ron," she said and now I could see the tears in her eyes, "But I-" She trailed off as the tears started falling down her cheeks. I took her face in my hands and wiped them away with my thumbs.

"There will be more days to come and if we talk about this now it would only lead to another row and quite frankly I don't know if I can handle it. Tomorrow's or I guess today really, is Christmas and for once I want to forget all about my life. There's only my family and my friends. No girlfriends, no boyfriends and no boundaries; only us and the celebration that we get to live one more day." Stephanie hugged me hard before lying back on her bed.

"There's nothing I can say that would make you like Josh is there?" she asked me with a playful smile and I snorted. I took in her adorable sleepwear, how her shirt was riding up on her stomach and her pajama pants were low on her hips. Her eyes sparkled from shedding tears and her cheeks and nose were red from crying almost all night long. As I lay down next to her I shook my head.

"As long as he's with you, he has you in a way that I can never have so then I'll hate him," I told her truthfully. Steph sighed and curled up next to me. Instantly exhaustion swept through me and in less than a minute I fell asleep spooning with the most beautiful girl in the world.


End file.
